Love In Return
by Ayumu Kurokawa
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome can be together, but she wants to finish school. He gets angry and leaves her once they get to recent Japan. She runs into him 3 years later. Will he still be angry? Or will he give their love a 2nd chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. **

--

**Flashback**

I was holding onto Inuyasha as he finally took the last swing at Naraku. We stood in silence for many moments until I spoke.

"We…we finally did it Inuyasha." I said still shocked at the words I could finally say.

"Yeah, we finally did," he said turning around with a smirk. "We can finally be together now." He said pulling me into his arms and holding me.

I wanted to be with him, I really did. We were both allowed to go to recent Japan, but I still needed to finish high school. I had missed so much with being gone so long.

"Inuyasha…I would love to, I really would, but when we get to my time I've got to finish school, catch up on the three years I've missed off and on." I said. "But…" I was cut off by his sudden anger.

"You don't have to hide your hate for me, if you don't want to be with me then don't wench!" He yelled. "When we get to recent Japan I'm going a separate way and not going near you again."

I was speechless, and before I could reply Inuyasha was sitting on the well, waiting. We jumped through. When we got there he did exactly what he said he would. As he walked away I watched him get further in the distance.

**End Flashback**

It has been three years since that day. I had been so depressed after they day. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I am now twenty-one. I came back to recent Japan when I was eighteen. Despite the depression of losing my one true love I had caught up on my schoolwork and graduated, then going to college and graduating not too long ago.

Besides going to work I kept myself locked inside my apartment. Thinking about Feudal Japan…thinking about him. That is until Miroku and Sango had come barging in and made me go out.

"This is no way for you to live Kagome." Sango had said.

"Yeah Kagome! You have to show off that body of yours! Live a little!" Miroku said.

**SMACK!**

"Stupid Leech!" Sango yelled fuming with anger. This made me laugh; I had missed their company. They had gotten to come to recent Japan also, along with Shippo, Kaede, Kikyo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Rin though I hadn't seen them. Miroku had confessed his love to Sango again after his wind tunnel had been healed. They had soon got married after that.

Snapping out of my thoughts as they tugged on my arm and pulled me to their convertible. We finally got to the pool after they stopped at the mall to get me a bathing suit.

After an hour of swimming they had gotten hungry. So they went on their way to the snack bar. I was trying to catch up to them when I ran into a tall muscular person.

"Watch it bitch!" I heard a voice say.

"Sorry." I said looking up then fainting as soon as our eyes met.

**_--_**

_**So what do you all think?? I just put more details into this story a little bit ago, and decided well what the heck, lets put it online and let the people decide how it is. So please Read and Review!! Thanks --Paige**_


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Sango was sitting be me.

"What happened?" I said rubbing my head and looking at her, she was now looking at me.

"Miroku and me got hungry so we were going to the snack bar, and I guess we were walking to fast for you cause we turned around to see you running into someone and fainting. We ran to you and found Inuyasha crouching by you and…"

"Inuyasha?" I said interrupting her. 'I'm just hearing things right?' I thought.

She nodded. "He's the one who brought you here. Him and Miroku are in the kitchen getting drinks now"

"He's still here?" I asked. Right the Miroku walked in, Inuyasha trailing behind him. Miroku handed me a cup of coffee than sat by Sango and handed her a cup. But Inuyasha just stood looking out the window.

He had gotten taller. His clothes were actual human clothes instead of his old fire rat robes. His black tank top showed off his muscular arms and chest. He had on beach shorts and some beach sandals. God he looked good.

I was so wrapped up in looking at him that I almost missed seeing the woman walk in and wrap her arms around his waist. Kikyo…

I looked back at Inuyasha and he was not looking at me.

"Glad to see your awake, this is a rented house of mine. You can stay here until you feel like leaving. I never come here anyway." He said.

"Your leaving?" I asked looking at him, Kikyo, then my hands.

"Of course I'm leaving idiot. I just brought you here to rest so you wouldn't press charges. I still hate you." He said coldly walking to the door, but not before his nose picked up the scent of my tears, and his sensitive ears hearing me say:

"Hate..? But…I still love you…"


	3. Chapter 3

After he had left like that I had started bawling. Sango and Miroku rushed to my side to try to help me stop crying, but it didn't work. Afraid of what I might do if I lived alone any longer, they decided to talk me into living with them. And I accepted it without any fighting. They were shocked.

They took me to their house and showed me my room and told me we'd move my stuff the next morning. My tears had stopped and I finally fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning we had woke up at eleven to load things into Miroku's truck. It was seven in the evening now and they had just finished loading the last load in. So I went inside to shut everything off. I made sure the faucets were turned off and the fridge and oven unplugged, then went into the living room, as I entered I seen a figure standing there.

After catching a glimpse of long silver hair that was blowing around from wind from an open window, I knew who it was.

"Inuyasha…" I said staring right into his cold amber eyes. "Why are you here? You left yesterday saying you hated me and now you're here."

"I do hate you baka wench." He said camly. "I just have a job open at my mansion for a maid and your going to do it."

"What!?" I shouted fuming with anger. "Listen here you fucking stupid ass half breed, I don't have to follow your orders, I'm not your damn bitch!"

'You will be…" He thought. "Listen to me you little wench, I have a job opening for a maid, and I said your going to do it! You can't refuse me! I'm the highest millionaire in town besides Sesshomaru!" He said clenching his teeth angrily.

"No you listen here baka! I told you that I'm not going to!" I yelled. "Plus, I have a job, I don't need another."

"You have quit the job, I've explained to them that you will be working with me now. And that's that. You start tomorrow." He said coming forward and putting a piece of paper in my hand with his address on it. Then taking his leave through the window in which he came. I looked at the paper and sighed then went out to tell Sango and Miroku.

When I told them Miroku remained calm, but Sango was furious. But she didn't say anything until we were home.

"I cant believe he has the guts to go to your house to harass you, and even force you to quit your job to become his maid in a slutty ass outfit!" She yelled.

"Now Sango hunny calm down." Miroku said. "Inuyasha is a man, aswell as I, I'd be just like him and do the same thing to get a sexy woman or two in a skimpy maid outfit."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK!!**

"Your such a fucking pervert!" She yelled. And kept smacking him. But those smacks soon turned into a making out session and I turned to go up to my room.

"Well, I guess there's no going back now…" I said looking at the sheet of paper saying 'be here by six' and sighing. "Boy isn't this going to be interesting." I said setting my clock for five and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off. I sat up in bed and stretched then reached over and turned the alarm off.

Walking into the bathroom and locking the door I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. After I had washed my hair and the rest of myself I got out and wrapped a towel around myself.

I went over to my closet and opened it. Remembering that today was supposed to be warm I took out a pair of blue jean caprees and a black halter top, along with black flip flops.

I got dressed and threw my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed the car keys to the convertible and headed out.

It only took me a few minutes to find the house and park so I headed inside.

"Good morning Kagome-Chan." A voice said. She sounded very familiar but I couldn't remember, then it dawned on me.

"Rin!" I said and hugged her. "What are you doing here? Oh my god he's not making you work is he? How horrible…"

"Oh no Kagome, I'm not working. Sesshomaru had to go somewhere for business, so I'm staying here. Lord Inuyasha is treating me great." She said smiling.

"That's good Rin…wait did you just say Sesshomaru without Lord in front of it?" I asked.

She blushed deep crimson. "Mmm, me and him have been mates for one year now." She said moving her hair and showing me the mark.

"Oh Rin! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed.

She nodded. "Thank you, now, I must get you your uniform so you can go to Lord Inuyasha for your first duty." She said and dragged me to the bathroom.

I picked up the uniform and looked at it. It didn't look like an actual maids uniform It kind of looked like a school girl outfit. White long sleeve button up shirt for winter, and a short sleeve one for now, with a black and red shirt, knee high white socks and black shoes.

'Well, its better than a normal uniform for a maid.' I thought, then started changing into the uniform. After I was ready I went back out to Rin and we went up to Inuyasha's room to see what I needed to do. What we heard was not what we expected to hear from his room. Moans and screams…

This broke my heart, but I couldn't turn back now.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asked knocking on the door lightly. "Kagome-Chan is here ready."

"Kagome!?" You heard him fumble out of bed quickly and was out in a minute dressed in only jeans.

He looked at me, then looked up and down my body. Now why was he doing that?


	5. Chapter 5

As his eyes traveled up and down my body I got more and more scared. But what I didn't know was inside his mind he wasn't thinking anything bad.

'Wow, she looks nothing like Kikyo anymore.' He thought 'Nothing like her at all. Her breasts have gotten fuller, her hair longer, so that it lands right at her nice ass. And those sexy legs and arms of hers are nice and tanned.' He soon shook himseld from his thoughts.

"Glad to see you actually came." He said mockingly. 'This is not the right time to let my emotions get the best of me.' He told himself.

"Of course I came baka, I don't have another job to fall back on if your short term mind has forgotten" I said.

He smirked. "Still mouthy as ever. Anyway, that aside, I will pay you fifty dollars an hour for you working six in the morning to six in the evening. And you get Fridays and Sundays off. Along with every other Saturday. You will leave your uniform here, come in your clothes, change, do your job, change again, then head home."

I nodded He went on. "Call my Lord Inuyasha when people are around, but just plain Inuyasha when there isn't. Now, your first task will be cleaning the kitchen and bedrooms." He said.

"Okay Lord Inuyasha." I said then turning around and going to do my job.

'Sorry I have to get close to you by making you do this… I promise it wont be like this forever." He thought as he watched me walk away.

I started cleaning the kitchen, which didn't take very long so I moved onto the bedrooms. When I got done with the four spare bedrooms it was time for Inuyasha's. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

God did it reek of sex! I almost gagged knowing whose scent it was mized in with Inuyasha's. I opened a window, sprayed air freshener, than got to dusting.

While dusting his bedside table I knocked a heart shaped case over and a locket fell out. I picked it up. 'This is the same locket I gave him.' I thought. I then opened it, then gasped, he still had out pictures in it. 'Why does he still have this?' I wondered as a tear slipped down my face. Just then someone entered the room.

"Snooping around?" He said softly. I looked at him while placing the locket back in the case and back on the table.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." I said nervously.

He sighed. "Its okay, you were bound to find it eventually." He said. And I could've sworn I seen a faint smile on his face.

--

_**Hey everyone. I am so sorry that these chapters are so short. I'm writing this out on notebook paper, so it seems much longer on there than when I type it out on here. I might just take two chapters and add them together. Like chapter one and two, so on and so on. But I am sorry these chapters are short. I promise I will try and make them longer from now on. But chapter six and seven are also going to be short cause I already have them written. I promise I'll try to improve on Chapters 8 and onward. Please review on any suggestions you have!! Thank you. --Paige.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

The next three weeks were wonderful for me. Inuyasha and me seemed to get closer and closer since my first day. And he hadn't called Kikyo over.

It was a Thursday though, my last day working until Saturday. Inuyasha must have known something was bugging me, because he asked.

"Hey Kags what's wrong?" He said a big worried. Though not showing it.

"Oh nothing, I don't have anything to do this weekend but sit at home and listen to Miroku and Sango to lord knows what." I told him.

"Do you want to go to the club? Its been open for a few weeks, its called 'Play'" He asked/said.

My eyes got wide, "You go to clubs!? And yeah I'd love to go, sounds fun. How about tomorrow? I said smiling.

He smiled a bit. "Of course I go to clubs, I may be a millionaire but I like to have fun too. I'll come by Sango and Miroku's and pick you up at seven."

"Okay!" I said beyond excited. I looked at the clock. "Oh… it's sic, I need to get changed."

I started to walk away but suddenly I felt arms around my waist. It was Inuyasha. He stood there hugging me for awhile. Why was he doing that? Does he still love me? No he couldn't, he has Kikyo. I was cut out of my thoughts as I heard him mumbling something.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked turning around and looking at him.

"Its nothing…" He replied. "Thanks for letting me hug you, you better go get dressed and head home."

I nodded and headed up to the bathroom to change and headed home.

Inuyasha stood at the door watching my car leave. 'Good job idiot, you almost let you AND your demons emotions get the best of you. Even though I love her I cant tell her, not yet at least. And I need to lock my demon's needs inside. I defiantly cant do those without telling her my true feelings.' He thought. 'No when I confess, my demon still wont get her, she'll be mine in my hanyou form. And my hanyou form will mate her.' He decided on that and went inside to clean up and sit down to watch tv and read until he got tired.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so when I said that chapter seven probably would be pretty short too I guess I had a little more in me than I thought, it's longer than the others, but I don't know how much. I'm still trying to improve on getting more details and things into the story to make the chapters longer!! So yeah… Here's chapter 7.**_

--

I woke up the next morning at twelve in the afternoon. I got our of my bed and took a shower than got our and put on gray capree sweats and a white wife beater and my hair pulled back sloppily in a bun.

Going downstairs I found a note on the table saying there was lunch in the fridge and Sango would be out with Miroku for the rest of the day. So I sat down and ate.

After getting done eating I decided to clean the dishes. When I looked at the clock it was only 2:30pm. Damn time was going slow. I decided I would go shopping and get something to wear tonight. So I took the keys to my blood red mustang (with all the money she's making for working for Inuyasha, she could get anything, but I love mustangs, so that's what she has! ;-) and went to the mall Going around and getting clothes and accessories I liked I finally stopped at Hot Topic and seen the perfect outfit that would make Inuyasha go insane.

A black halter that had red stitches and showed off enough stomach to show my belly ring, a black skirt that came up to my mid thighs, and black heels. I went to the register and bought it. Then I looked at my phone. 'SHIT! I only have forty-five minutes to get home and ready!' I thought and headed out to my car. 'Good thing I only live ten minutes away.'

When I got home I changed into the outfit and curled my hair, put on a heart necklace and ruby ring on my right ring finger, then put on make-up. I had just finished putting my mascara on when the doorbell rang.

I went to answer it, I opened the door and there stood Inuyasha. God did he look sexy! He wore black jeans with a dark blue wife beater. Around his neck was the locket I had gave him back in Feudal Japan, and also, he straightened his hair so it wouldn't be wavy like normal.

"Hey." I said smiling. He looked me up and down, like he did for every outfit I wore, I had gotten used to it.

"Hey. You look really nice Are you ready to go?" He asked replying. I nodded, went in, grabbed my purse, locked the door, then went out to his midnight blue corvette (another favorite car ;) and we left.

When we got there the music was loud and people were dancing. After awhile one of my favorite songs came on and I dragged Inuyasha to the floor. This is where it got interesting. I started dancing in front of him and he grabbed my hips and brought me close to him. For the rest of the song we were grinding to 'Low' by Flo Rida Ft. T-Pain.

Right before the song ended a girl came up to us and pushed me aside than started dancing with him…Kikyo.

'Fine, if they want to play it that way.' I thought and walked up to Kouga right as 'Saltshaker' by Ying Yang Twins Ft. Lil Jon started playing and I started grinding on him.

I could see Inuyasha's eyes on me, at least until Kikyo took his face and started making out with him, which distracted him, and angered me.

"You look damn sexy tonight babe." Kouga said seductively in my ear and grinding his erection against my ass.

"Umm… thank you…" I said. Just as the song ended and 'Elevator' by Flo Rida came on I tried to walk away to go back to me and Inuyasha's table but an arm prevented me from doing so. He puled me back into his arms.

"Where you going baby? I still haven't gotten enough dancing with you." He said breathing in my ear, that absolutely was not a good spot to blow.

"I'm going to go sit down, I'm tired of dancing for now." I replied and pushed him away from kissing my neck and turned to go sit.

"I don't think so bitch." He said putting something over my mouth and nose. Pretty soon I saw nothing but black.

Kikyo frowned as Inuyasha pushed her away to go sit down. He came here to dance with Kagome, but, his slutty 'girlfriend' had to show up and ruin it for them.

He looked around for her but failed in seeing or sniffing her out. 'Where is that stupid girl?' He asked himself. 'Maybe she left after the dance with Kouga, I wouldn't blame her, she seen Kikyo basically eat my lips off. (sorry, expression I use hehe).

"You don't need to worry about Kagome anymore." Kikyo said hugging me from behind. "Come on Inu-baby, lets go dance more." His eyes got wide as he realized Kagome's stuff laying on the table and brought himself to realize what Kikyo meant. Kagome wasn't here, not because she left, but because she was taken… by Kouga. Inuyasha was now infuriated.

"You better take your fucking slutty self off of my right now if you know what's best for you bitch" He spat out and she took her arms away "Oh and don't you EVER come near Kagome or me again, if you do, I wont hesitate to kill you." He said before sprinting out of the club with Kagome's things and followed her scent.

'Kagome… I'm sorry I realized so late… please be safe. I'll be there soon.' He thought.

--

_**Kay so is that good? Or do I still need to work on lengthening it a bit. I would appreciate the advice. So please Review! Thanks. --Paige;  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in a room that had black walls and I was laying on a bed with black bedding. 'How'd I get here?' I asked myself.

"So you've finally woke up." Kouga said coming over and sitting closer to my than I liked. "I'm glad." He ran his fingers through my hair, and I jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" I spat at him.

He pushed me back on the bed straddling me and grabbing my chin looking me straight in my eyes. "I will do that I please to you bitch!" He yelled then put his lips on mine.

I bit him and that pissed him off more and he started kissing and licking down my body. My attempts to get away from him didn't work, he just kept proceeding to take my clothes off.

I was balling my eyes out from Kouga slapping me and leaving scratches from his claws. "I…Inu…" I whispered before Kouga looked at me.

"What did you say wench?" He said angrily. He had all his clothes off same as me. I was about out of strength to keep him from penetrating me.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered again.

Kouga's eyes got wide and he slapped me across the face. "Haven't you realized that he doesn't care about you, he's just using you as a slave to do his chores."

The tears that had almost stopped were pouring down my face once again. "N…no…we're friends. I love him, he's starting to love me!" I said.

"No my dear, he has never loved you, I have been the one who always loved you. If you remember he has Kikyo. If he loved you, he wouldn't be with her, and wouldn't have mated her!" I felt his hands clutch on my arms tightly, he was getting impatient.

"He…mated her…" I whispered. "I guess your night…he doesn't love me, he never has. I'm just a slave he used to do his chores, he acted like my friend, and I fell for it. I'm so dumb!" I yelled.

"Your wring." A deep familiar voice said.

I looked over and seen an angry man. "I…Inuyasha…"

His eyes were red, but when I said his name they flashed gold then back. "You better get the fuck away from Kagome right now wolf!" He yelled with venom in his voice.

"Shut up mutt face. She knows the truth about how you're using her. So leave us to our business." Kouga said back angrily.

Inuyasha looked at me, his eyes flashing golden. When they did he looked hurt. But he didn't stay that way for long, his demon came fully out, causing his eyes to turn fully crimson, his claws to grow, and his fangs to show, with purple marks on the side of his face.

"Oh look, half breed's demon is out." Kouga said getting off of me and walking towards him.

"Get dressed Kagome, we'll be leaving after this." He(Inuyasha) growled out.

I was scared of his demon form, but I would never show it. I nodded and picked up my clothes and started getting dressed while Inuyasha's demon started beating the shit out of Kouga.

By the time I was done dressing Inuyasha had him on the ground with broken bones and deep cuts with blood leaking out. He wanted to kill him I could see it in his actions. I had to stop him, so I stood up and ran over to him sliding my arms around his waist.

"Stop Inuyasha!" I screamed. "Its okay now you've hurt him enough. I want to leave now, please, can we leave? Turn back to normal…please…" I started to cry.

He had calmed down a bit and I seen his claws return back to normal, then he turned around. Those were the eyes I loved to see. They were golden, like deep orbs of the golden horizon. They looked so sad though, his arms moved and wrapped around me.

"Kagome…" he said lightly. He then picked me up bridal style and we left. Goind to his mansion.

When we arrived he opened the door and he took me to the bathroom and sat me on the toilet. Then dug around in the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a kit and crouched down in front of me.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" I asked tilting my head looking at him.

He looked up at me and chuckled a little. "Idiot…I'm tending to your wounds." He said.

"But I'm okay Inuyasha." I said.

"Feh, all these scratches, you don't know what disease that goddamn wolf might have." He said in a cocky tone and started putting medicine on my cuts and scrapes.

"If you insist." I said watching him. "Hey Inu…"

"Hm? What Kags?" He said still cleaning my wounds.

"Did…well…did you and Kikyo really mate?" I asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "You're kidding me Kags. You didn't actually believe Kouga did you?" He asked. I shrugged. " No, I did not mate her. It was just for pleasure. I didn't even pay attention to her. I didn't picture her. I pictured you…" He paused for a minute. "I'm not using you, I love you."

My eyes got wide. "Oh…. Okay.." I said and remained silent. That is until he suddenly started lifting up my shirt and took it off. I covered myself quickly. "W-what are you doing Inuyasha!" I squeaked.

"Calm Kags, I'm just tending to your wounds on your stomach and chest. But if I may say, you are beautiful." He said comely. 'God she's so sexy. I cant have her yet. We have to hook up first. And have a good relationship. And then I will mate her. It will be noting like my other girlfriends. It will be the real thing." He thought to himself.

I let myself calm down and watched him tend to the wounds. As I did I felt a heat burning inside of me, but I didn't know what it was.

"Hey Kags?" He said.

"Yeah Inu?" I replied looking at him.

"I feel really bad for letting this happen to you Kags, I really do. I wont let it happen again, I wont let anything like this happen again. I will protect you." He looked up at me and I nodded. "Well… me and Kikyo are over after she did that scheme to hurt you. I should've ended it when I found you again…but anyway… I was kinda, maybe hoping, you would let us have another chance again? I was an ass last time and didn't let you explain, then I was an ass to you again just to get you close to me agai…" I hushed him with my finger to his lips.

"Shh Inu, I'd love to give us another chance." I said smiling.

He grinned and leaned in to kiss me but paused. "I can kiss you Kags cant I?" He said, and I nodded. He finished leaning in and put his lips on me. The kiss didn't stay innocent for long, it turned into a more heated kiss when he asked for entrance by taking his tongue and running it along my lips. I opened my mouth and we closed our eye. When we parted we caught our breath and said something that we thought we'd only hear in our dreams.

I love you Inuyasha." I said.

"I love you to Kagome, always have…always will." He replied and leaned in to share a long passionate kiss once again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It took me longer than I thought it would in order to get all the details I thought were really necessary in this. Hopefully it will be longer than the last chapter. So yeah… Here's chapter nine!!**_

--

After finally breaking apart he lifted me up and took me to his room, then laid me down on his bed and laid right by me.

"Kagome…" He said lightly rolling on top of my without hurting me and leaving butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Inu…" I said before he captured my lips in a soothing kiss. I closed my eyes and let his hands roam. He ran his hand up my side and landed it on my stomach looking in my eyes.

'She's scared. The fear in her eyes and the scent of it is enough to prove that. I've gone too far.' He mentally kicked himself. "I'm sorry Kagome, I can't go any farther. I've pushed you too far. I can see and smell your fear." He said.

"Inu… Its not that I sw…" He cut me off with a light kiss.

"Its alright, we don't have to, I just lost my good judgment and went too far." He smiled and stood up. "Get a good rest babe." He started to walk towards the door but stopped when I said his name.

"Can…you sleep with me?" I asked nervously.

His light smile told me he would. He went to the closet and took out a shirt and handed it to me, which I immediately put on. 'Mm, smells like him…' I though. I looked over at him and my eyes grew wide. He was in nothing but his boxers!

He walked towards me in the bed with a smirk playing at those sexy lips of his. I looked down his body starting with his cute puppy ears, to his golden orbs, those lips…that chest…those arms… 'Oh god how I want those arms to be embracing me while making love to me. Oh god... I'm such a pervert, stop it Kagome! Stop!' I mentally screamed to myself shaking me from my thoughts to find Inuyasha laying by me. I looked over at him.

"What Kags? You wanted me to sleep with you. This is how I sleep." He smirked. "Different than back then isn't it? Do you like what you see?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I could feel the blush paint my face. "I…um…yeah it's different than how you used to sleep…way different…" I gulped when he rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist. "But yeah…I do like it." I turned over facing him smirking and gave him a wink.

He chuckled. "I knew it…well, get some sleep sweet, I don't want my baby being tired." He kissed my forehead and lips then pulled me to his chest closing his eyes.

I stared up at him for a minute then smiled and snuggled against his chest and closed my eyes. "I love you Inu." I said.

"I love you too Kags." He replied before we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up my hanyou wasn't next to me. I got out of bed and walked down the long hall to the spiraling stairway. Just then I smelt food. Was there another maid here? 'Oh no! It's Saturday! I have to get changed.' I then sprinted off to the bathroom to quickly get dressed. When I was done I started walking to the kitchen to hear 'You make me wanna' by Usher playing. 'Now why would a maid be listening to music? Let alone my CD.' I questioned myself.

I walked into the kitchen to be shocked. There Inuyasha was standing over the stove cooking eggs. I looked over and seen two plates with buttered toast and bacon on it, with chocolate milk on the side.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled. "You're not supposed to be doing that! Its my job!" I ran over to him and tried to move him but he just turned and smiled. The song had changed to 'Nice and Slow' by Usher. So he was the one listening to my burnt CD that I listen to while working.

"You made me meals for weeks, not it's my turn to make meals for you." He said putting the eggs on the plates then picking them up and taking them to the table.

"Why are you in uniform?" He asked as we ate.

"Its Saturday, I have to work." I replied finishing my food and taking my dishes to the sink. 'Freaky Deaky' by Flo Rida started playing. 'I love this song!' I thought then started swinging my hips and singing it while washing dishes, not knowing that a silver haired hanyou was approaching me.

I felt his arms wrap around and a low growl coming from him. "Don't clean the dishes, I have other maids for that." He said turning me around then planting his lips on mine.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing but I soon felt a hand traveling up my stomach to one of my breasts, earning a gasp from me when I felt him grab it and start massaging. He lifted his thumb and lightly rubbed it on my now hardened nipple causing me to moan out.

Soon he had both my breasts in his hands rubbing them while sucking lightly on my neck. I then noticed something poking at my leg, realizing what it was I slowly reached down and grabbed it. Causing him to moan a bit and jerk away.

"I'm sorry." He said before walking away. "I have some things to do, I should be back in an hour or so." With that he left.

**7 HOURS LATER**

'I wonder where he is…I really angered him this time…oh well…I guess I should take a bath.' I then went into the bathroom and took a nice long back, letting my tears fall and dissolve in the bath water. When I got out I went into Rins spare room and put on a pair of red and black panties and bra. 'She wont mind if I borrow some clothes.' I thought then picked out some black short comfy shorts that said 'Love' on the butt in blue lettering, and a matching tank top that had a heart with an arrow going through it on the front.

I then walked to the living room still wondering where my Inuyasha was. Some fresh tears fell from my face, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep on the sofa.

A few minutes later a very tired Inuyasha came in the door. "Kags? Hey…Ka…" He smelt something. Sadness, fear, and saltiness of tears. It was mixed with Kagome's scent. Had she been crying? He followed the scent all the way to the sofa, where a very beautiful Kagome laid sleeping.

Sighing he sat down by the couch and watched her sleep. 'I've worried you…' he thought. He placed a kiss on her forehead and picked her up to carry her up to his room. Laying her down and tucking her in he undressed himself and put a box in his tuxedo in his closet.

He walked over to the bed to sit and watch her. Looking over at the clock it was only 8:50. He sighed. Today had to have been the longest, most stressful one for him. He laid his head on the bed and drifted to sleep quickly from exhaustion.

When I woke up the next morning I sound myself in bed, and looking over I seen Inuyasha sleeping with his head on the bed. Smiling I pushed his bangs out of his eyes only to see his eyes flutter open revealing his golden orbs. "Kagome?" He said.

"Aren't you un-comfy laying like that?" I asked curious.

He shrugged, looking too worried to reply. I smiled again. "Don't worry, you're here. I'm not mad." I patted a spot in between my legs and he got up and laid there using my breasts as if they were pillows. (Haha I had to put it. That's what my boyfriend does when he's tired, or we just get out of a little fight. It's so cute. :-)

"Later on tonight…" He mumbled.

"Hm? What about later on?" I asked.

"There's a party at Sesshomaru's. Rin wanted you to go along with me. I want you to come also. Will you?" He asked.

"Inu, I would love to but I don't have…" He cut me of by pointing toward the closet where a dress was hanging. "Okay, I'd love to." I said kissing his forehead. He grinned and sat up.

"The hair dressor will be here at 4:30pm. The party's at 6:00pm to 10:30pm." He put his lips on mine. "You wont regret it, I promise" I smiled and nodded.

_**4:30PM**_

There was a knock at the main door and Inuyasha answered it.

"Hey. Glad you came…Sango…" He said.

"No problem, she's upstairs right?" She said smiling.

He nodded. "End of hall, last room, right side." He said then looked down at his feet where a cat-like creature was rubbing against his legs. "Kirara!" He said smirking and picking her up petting her lightly.

"She wanted to see you. Spend time with her. I'm going up now." Sango said leaving to head upstairs.

I was shocked to see Sango, but she soon explained to me that Inuyasha had been calling her and Miroku. Telling them that I missed them, him being sorry for not letting me home the last two days(not that I minded), and how Ive been. She wasn't one bit mad about me being with him, in fact she was happy, a bit too happy, but when I asked about it she said "Kagome sweety, I'm just happy for you." But I knew there was something more.

_**5:45PM**_

Inuyasha was waiting in the dining area, already dressed in his tux. Waiting for Kagome to finish getting ready and come down. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sango come down.

"Ahem" She cleared her throat and that grabbed his attention. "Okay Kaggy you can come down now!" She yelled up.

Inuyasha looked up at me and you could literally see his mouth drop wide open. I stopped to talk to Sango for a few minutes, giving Inuyasha a little time to calm down. 'She… she looks like she's about to go to prom. She's so beautiful, with her hair pulled back half way and curled, with the strapless navy blue dress I bought her on.' He smirked seeing the slit that went up to her mid thigh. 'Ive chosen well.' He then snapped out of his thoughts as I walked over to him smiling.

"You look beautiful baby." He said kising my cheek, caredul so that he wouldn't mess up my make-up. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded then looked bac kto Sango. "Thank you again Sango!" She smiled and then we left to get into the limo.

When we got there Inuyasha took me inside the huge mansion. I was nervous, or at least until Rin came running up to me.

"Kagome!" She yelled hugging me. "You look beautiful!" She exclaimed. I watched Inuyasha walk over to Sesshomaru and start talking, I smiled then looked back to Rin.

She was wearing a Dark Green halter dress that went to her knee's in the front and flowed down to her ankles in the back. With her hair up in a bun, pieces of hair flowing down everynow any then.

"You look beautiful too Rin!" I smiled. Just then two boys that looked my age came up to us. Wait I knew one of them. Hojo…how'd he get in here? He snaked his arm around me as his friend did the same to Rin.

"Long time no see Ka-go-me…" He said in a low voice. I looked at Rin, who seemed too scared to move then looked back to Hojo. Seeing lust in his eyes.

"Get off my Hojo. Or I wont hesitate to hurt you." I said.

Just then his friend moved his hand to Rins ass, causing her to yelp. He took advantage of this by forcing his tongue in her mouth. This caught Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attention and they were soon by our sides.

"If you do not let them go, me and my brother will not hesitate to call our swords to us and chop you both into tiny pieces." Sesshomaru said in his cold monotone voice. Hojo and his friend gulped and didn't waste and time to run out of the mansion in fear of what might happen if they stayed. Rin and me turned to our partners and hugged them.

"Are you two okay?" Inuyasha asked and we nodded. For the rest of the night any guy who would even glance at Rin or I got a cold glare shot at them by the two brothers.

We were just finishing out slow dance to 'How do I live' by Trisha Yearwood when Sesshomaru came on the microphone and said: "Thank each and every one of you for coming. Not only is this party for fun, but it is also a chance for my younger brother Inuyasha to say something."

Inuyasha caught the mic being thrown his way and took an earpiece mic out of it, put it on, then bent down on one knee in front of me. "Kags, even though it doesn't explain all of my feelings, the song we just danced to is how I feel about you. I am glad to have your love and you back in my life. I don't know what I'd do if you left. So tell me this. Will you marry me?" He said pulling out a black box and opening it to reveal a silver ring with a ruby heart and diamonds on it. My eyes god wide and I stared at him for a few moments.

"Yes Inu… I will." I replied crying happy tears while everyone clapped.

--

_** Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Love in return'!! I promise I will try to get chapter ten up asap. School's coming to a close for the school year so I'm becoming a bit busy. But I swear I will try to get it done soon! Meaning I'll work on it in my spare time in every single class and on weekends. Thank you for reading. Review and tell me how you like it!! Cya next time! --Paige**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I would like to give thanks to these following people. Without them, this story would still not be updated as of today:**_

**kawii**

**triciathai**

**XxBLACK-MAGICxX**

**suikidoen**

**tora92**

**Sonyita**

-&-

**poems2songs**

_**Thank all of you for reviewing my story!! I'm glad you like it. Anyway, sorry that I didn't have it after I got 5 reviews. It's been quite busy at school since we only have 9 more days!! YESS!! And so I hardly had time to write any, but now it's done. And so yeah… On with the story!! Oh yeah, and warning LEMON LEMON LEMON!! Haha okay… now on with the story!!**_

--

Smiling at me Inuyasha stood up and took me in a hug and kissed me. Sesshomaru had put 'If I never knew you' (a song from the credits of Pocahontas) on and we started dancing, along with other couples.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me. I don't even have the words to explain." Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

"As I can say to you also Inu." I replied.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." He took my chin and lifted it up so he could kiss me. "Tell me when you ready to leave," He looked at the clock. "It's almost ten."

I looked in his eyes and smiled. "Can we go to your mansion?" I asked and he smiled.

"Wouldn't imagine it any other way baby." He said. He then led me off the floor and we said our good-byes then took our leave.

We were just leaving and I felt my eyes grow heavy, so I laid my head in Inuyasha's lap (their in a limo remember??) and dozed off.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He brushed a strand of fine black hair out of her face and smiled. 'I really am the luckiest man ever to have someone like her here with me, as my future bride. I will protect her for the rest of my life.' He thought.

I was woken up by someone shaking me and saying my name. "Kagome, Kagome baby wake up. We're home."

I sat up and smiled at him then followed him inside. Instantly when we got inside we changed out of our formal clothes and got into our bedclothes.

"What do you feel like doing now?" I have movies, you have CDs we can put in." He looked at me.

I sat and thought for a few minutes then smiled. "I would kind of like to put in a CD and dance with you." I said.

He smiled. "As you wish baby." He replied.

I got up from the sofa and got out a CD then put it into the large radio. I then blushed at the song that played 'Deep' by Blackstreet. But an idea popped into my head and I turned around and smirked at Inuyasha, who was blushing deep crimson.

I started walking towards him and he quirked an eyebrow. When I got to him I raised my arms to be around his neck and got as close to him as I could. Instinctively his hands came up and lightly rested on my hips. As soon as the chorus came on I started swinging my hips, rubbing myself against him.

Eventually I started rubbing myself up and down him, causing him to tense up. "Kagome…" He gasped out as I came back up rubbing his erection. "If you don't stop I'm not going to be able to control myself."

I smirked and gave him a kiss. "Well if you insist, but what if I didn't want you to?" I winked and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. His eyes got big and he followed me, I turned around and looked at him.

"W-what did you mean Kags?" He asked with his eyes still wide.

"What if I didn't want you to hold yourself back? What if I wanted you in…that way…?" I asked.

"Well…do you want me? Kags, don't tease me like this, its only making it harder to contain myself. I've wanted you for so long and now you're teasing me, it's just killing me Kags…killing me…" He said.

"Awe my poor little lost puppy." I said walking up to him and petting his ears, giving him a kiss. He started purring and I giggled. "Of course I want you silly. Naturally would I even tease you by doing that? Nope. I want you Inu, I love you."

"Really?" I nodded and he smiled and nodded back. "You're sure you don't want to wait until our honeymoon? You'll be my mate for life, you may have a chance of ending up pregnant even if we use protection. I just don't want to do this and then you regret every bit of it." He said.

"Inu, I'm sure, I'm not going to turn back. If I didn't want to then I would've said so. I want to be your mate, and I don't care if I get pregnant as long as it's yours!" I said.

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing me lightly. "Okay." He said before picking me up bridal style and carrying me up to his room and laying me down on the bed and straddling me.

_**START OF LEMON!! WARNING!!**_

Not long after that he had his lips on mine, sliding his tongue along my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. His hands moved up to my breasts, grabbing them and his lips left mine to slide along my neck to my collarbone.

Letting out a moan I felt him smirk against my neck then take his tongue and run it all the way down my throat until it reached the collar of my shirt and around the line of it. His hands were underneath the bottom of my shirt, tickling my stomach with his claws. Soon enough the shirt was up and raised over my head. Launching down he had his head in my cleavage and kissed it. I arched my back moaning softly and he took this as his chance to unclasp my bra.

He had it unclasped and flung away so fast that it was amazing, but I was nervous about him seeing my body fully, so I took my arms trying to hide myself, but his hands stopped me.

"Don't be embarrassed Kags. Your body's beautiful…" He said leaning down and kissing and swirling his tongue around one of my breasts then the other, and taking them in his mouth for a few minutes. "Just beautiful, so fucking beautiful."

I felt the blush spread across my face, but I didn't cover myself, I didn't want to, his words calmed me down from the nervousness I recently had, and I was happy. (Kagome is still a virgin; she wanted to save herself for that one special guy. I wonder who that was ;)

I took my hands and ran them lightly down his back to the hem of his shirt, letting him know I wanted it off. He smiled and sat up allowing me to proceed so he was in nothing but boxers. I let my hands travel down his fine toned chest and glided my nails down it. Going to his manhood and grazing it, I took it in my hand and rubbed up and down it a little, causing a low growl to erupt from him. He reached his clawed hand down to my underwear and ripped them apart, but I couldn't care less about them.

His hand then glided down to my belly button and circled around it. Then went farther down and rubbed my thighs. He laid me back with his other hand and leaned down to hiss me while he retracted his claws and guided his finger into my core. I gasped against his mouth in shock and he stuck his tongue in. Eventually his thumb was playing with my clit and his one finger was accompanied by two others, waiting for my climax to come.

He felt me tighten and started to pump his fingers in me faster to get me to my climax, and when he did, I was screaming out his name.

After catching my breath I opened my eyes and seen that Inuyasha was staring at me smirking.

"Did it feel good?" He asked, I nodded, and he smiled leaning down to my ear. "I need you. Can I have you now?"

"Yes Inu, you can have me, I need you too." I replied kissing his cheek. I pulled his boxers off, letting his erection go free and I gasped as my eyes got wide as I seen how big it was, but I looked at him and smiled.

He dug in his drawer to get a condom, ripped it open with his teeth and then put it on immediately. He then lined his erection to the tip of my entrance and looked at me. "This will hurt you at first, but I swear it will turn into pleasure Kags…I love you." He said, I nodded and he glided in until he reached my barrier and then the thrusted in, causing me to scream out in pain and cry.

After a little bit of time, and Inuyasha's reassuring words in my ears, the pain I once felt turned into pure pleasure. I gave him a reassuring smile and he continued to move. Thrusting in and out, he was causing so many emotions in my, but it was all worth it.

"Kags…I don't think I can hold it in much longer." He said moaning. I nodded and told him the same thing and his thrusts started to get harder and faster against me until we both released into out climax, screaming out each other's names. He pulled out and removed his condom, putting it back in the wrapper and in the trash can next to the bed, then he looked at me.

_**LAST OF LEMON!!**_

"There's one more thing that I have to do in order to make you my mate. I have to mark you. Are you sure you're ready?" He said.

"Yes I am, I know you have to mark me… go ahead." I said moving my hair from the right side of my neck.

He leaned over and kissed my neck then licked it. "This is going to hurt for a minute." He kissed it again then bore his fangs and bit down. Tears stung my eyes, but I didn't cry. I soon felt no more pain when he licked the blood from my wound.

"You're mine now Kagome. I love you…mate." He said then laid beside me.

I turned over and cuddled with him. "I love you too. I'm glad you're my mate." I smiled then kissed him and we both drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.

The next morning I woke up. I looked to my left and there was my hanyou. I smiled remembering the events of the night before and reached up to run my fingers up to my mark, still not fully believing I am now his mate. Looking over at the clock I found that it was already eleven thirty a.m. and I gasped. 'I should probably wake him up.' I thought then rolled over on top of him.

"Hey Inu. It's time to get up. It's eleven thirty, I'm going to make breakfast." I took my hands and rubbed his ears causing low rumbling and purring noises to erupt from him.

"Mm, If you don't stop that I'm just going to have to take you here and now. We still are uncothed." He opened his golden eyes and smirked.

I smirked back. "What makes you think that wasn't my intention?" I said joking.

He laughed and flipped me over on my back. "Oh really?" He leaned down and nibbled on my ear and neck causing me to burst out into giggles.

After calming down I kissed him. "Get up Inu, I need to fix us something to eat." He nodded and got up to get dressed in our clothes from the night before, aswell as I. (The night clothes, not the formal ones.)

We went downstairs and he sat at the table reading papers while I went to start making breakfast. I made waffles with bacon and eggs, and chocolate milk to drink. When I put it on the table he immediately dug in and we both ate in silence. He of course, got finished before me and returned to reading his papers. As soon as I got finished I got up and took our dishes to the sink and rinsed them off.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

I turned around to look at him. "Hm?"

"Well… we're engaged, we're mates, but you still live in another house. So I was wondering… would you like to live here in the mansion with me?" He asked.

My eyes widened. I knew that he would ask me eventually, it's not that, but I didn't expect so soon. I was happy. I walked over to him and kissed him. "I would love to puppy-boy." I said smirking and walking away slowly.

"Puppy-boy?" He said smirking and got out of his chair to chase me. I playfully screamed and ran into the humongous living room, but he caught me and flung me on the couch playfully and started tickling me to death, it had me laughing so hard I thought I'd die. Then the doorbell rang.

"Damn it to hell!" He yelled angry.

I smiled. "I'll get it, then we can finish out war!" I smirked then kissed him and left to go answer the door. When I opened it my eyes got wide.

"Where the hell is my Inu-baby servant?" Kikyo asked bitchingly.

--

_**Okay, so what do you think?? Good? Bad?? Please review!! I want at least three of them before I post chapter eleven. Hopefully I can get that chapter done in this next week, but depends on how much stuff we have to do to prepare for finals. Thank you for reading!! Until next time….—Paige  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long, as I said, school's coming to an end for my sophomore year so it's getting pretty busy. We had quiet study today in all classes so I had time to finish up this chapter!! So here it is!!**_

_**Oh and I'd like to thank these people for their reviews on chapter 10:**_

**triciathai**

**ki**

**kawii**

**lovette**

**angeleyes20876**

**poems2songs**

_**And now onto Chapter 11!!**_

**--**

'What was Kikyo doing here? Hadn't Inuyasha broken up with her? Why? Everything was just turning around, and then she shows up. God I want her to disappear! And calling me servant!' I thought.

I was soon snapped from my thoughts by her annoying voice. "Hey servant, did you not hear me, bitch? I said where's my Inu-baby?" She yelled.

"In…L…Lord Inuyasha!" I finally got out. We heard shuffling in the living room and his cursing then he appeared through the door.

"What's wrong Kags? You don't have to call me Lord Inu…yash…Kikyo… What are you doing here? He asked/said, with venom starting to fill his words when he asked her the question.

"Why Inu-baby, I'm hurt. I only wanted to see you, I've missed you…" She said pouting then going up and hugging all over him. He just stood there, not moving, but me on the other hand… I had my fists clenched, ready to attack.

"I believe I told you never to come around me or Kagome again. I am no…" She had reached up and kissed him, sticking her tongue in his mouth and her hands in his boxers. My hands were clenched so tight that my nails were cutting into my skin.

She pulled away. "Oh Inu-baby, I know you didn't mean that. You were drunk. I know. She doesn't mean anything." She said.

I slowly walked towards her and pulled her hair, causing her to fall backwards on the floor.

"What the hell! What makes you think you can treat my like that? You're only a mere servant in Inu-baby's mansion!" Those words were enough to get my anger to run free. I brought my fist back and punched her right in the face, causing her nose and lip to bleed.

"I'm just a mere servant huh? Well this mere servant can and will beat the fuck out of you! And obviously I'm not just what you say I am in Inu's mansion. I am his fiancé and mate!!" I yelled pulling down the collar of my shirt, revealing the two marks where his fangs had sank into my flesh.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "Why, how dare you! Take it back! You fucked Kouga, not my Inu-baby! You fucking slut!" She got up trying to hit me but it didn't work. I took my fist and knocked the air out of her, I then pushed her to the ground and started punching her. One hit after another, each one getting harder.

Inuyasha came up behind me. "Kags…Kags… Kags stop!" He said pulling me up off her. I gasped when I finally took a look at her. My intentions were to kill the damn whore. If Inuyasha hadn't stopped me, then I would have been a murderer. A disgrace to the one I love.

I dropped to my knees in shock and just sat there. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, who had gotten her breathing steady again. "So tell me, why are you really here?" He asked.

She looked at him for a few minutes like she didn't know what he was talking about, and then she spoke. "I'm pregnant Inu-baby… It's yours." She rubbed her abdomen.

That was the final thing that I wanted to hear. I stood up and sprinted up the stairs, tears threatening to fall.

"Kagome! Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted after me. "Get out. Get out right now! Out of my sight Kikyo!! DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE PROOF THAT YOU ARE CARRYING MY CHILD. ONLY THEN WILL I FEEL SYMPATHY FOR YOUR SORRY ASS!!" He yelled at Kikyo with venom seeping through his words. She quickly got up an exited through the doors, which she had come in through. 'That is the last time we will see her…hopefully…' He thought.

I sat in Inuyasha's room, waiting for him to arrive. 'Maybe I shouldn't have run out like that. I had no right to.' I thought. Inuyasha walked in the room and shut the door behind him.

Looking at me he spoke. "I don't blame you for punching her. I'm not mad at you. I just don't want a murder in this house, that wouldn't look good would it?" He said. I looked down at my hands, then put them to my face and started bawling my eyes out. I felt weight on the bed and I knew that it was Inuyasha sitting by me. "Kags…" He said trying to touch me, but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to get that out of control. I'm sorry I got angry about Kikyo, and about her being pregnant…" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Don't say that!" He said angrily. "Don't apologize, don't feel bad about getting angry at her, and most of all, don't be sorry about the pregnancy, cause there isn't one, she's not pregnant Kags." He calmed down a bit and reached over to me, pulling me closer to him, and this time I didn't pull away. I sat there in his arms crying until I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up later that day still in Inuyasha's arms; he was laying back with my head on his chest and the rest of my body between his legs. He was staring out the window into the distance. When he felt me shift on him his golden eyes came to meet with my blue ones. (So you know, I made them blue cause I wanted to, I know that they are really brown.)

I leaned up to him and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry I was so emotional. I guess being your mate has brought out the emotions in me."

He smirked. "Of course it's because you're my mate, I'm sure you'll get better at controlling it. But don't worry, you will live forever, like me, of course unless one of us gets terribly hurt, but I doubt that will happen." He paused and looked at me. "You'll never have to worry about me getting with any other woman, it's only you I see in my eyes, and you're the only one I want to have pups with." He put his fingers under my chin and lifted it to place a passionate but tender kiss on my lips.

We finally separated and I smiled. I reached my hand up, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. Inuyasha grabbed my arm and looked at my hand.

"It's from when I had my fists clenched." I told him.

He nodded then licked my nail wounds. It stung, but soon it didn't hurt at all, he lifted my other hand and did the same thing. Glancing at the hand he just had I gasped. All the cuts were gone!

I looked at him in astonishment and he smirked. "It's all because we're mates baby." He said.

I smiled and hugged him, causing him to fall backwards and his eyes got wide. "Gotcha!" I said laughing.

He chuckled. "We'll just see who wins now babe." He flipped me over on my back and started tickling me senseless.

After a while of tickling me I was laughing so hard I was crying and couldn't breathe. "I…-giggle-…Inu…-giggle-…O...-giggle-…Okay!! -giggle- You win!! I…I can't breathe!!" He smirked and stopped tickling me so he could kiss me.

"That's what I thought." He laughed.

I smiled. "Get up, I need to take a shower." I told him.

"Great, me too! I'll take one with you. I mean, why waste water?" He said winking at me.

I blushed deep crimson. "Well…okay, if you want…"

We went into the bathroom and stripped out of our clothes. We got in the shower and started washing each other.

As I was washing Inuyasha's hair he spoke out of nowhere. "Kags lets go on a date." He said.

My eyes got wide. "Why so sudden?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The last time we went on a date it was at the club and it got all fucked up."

I was shocked. "That was a date? I thought it was just sympathy that I was going to be bored."

He shook his head. "I wanted to be close to you, even if it was just for one night, even if it went back to being just friends, I wanted to spend one night with you, no interruptions, no problems. Didn't work out the way I'd hoped huh?"

I smiled and washed out his hair. "I'm glad to hear that you wanted to be with me." I leaned closer to his ear and hugged him. "I'd love to go on a date."

I felt him let a breath out and I know he was happy. He turned around and helped me up. "Lets go get dressed, where do you want to go?" He asked.

We wrapped ourselves in towels and went back into the bedroom. I took out a pair of caprees that were black and said 'hot' in purple on the butt, and a matching purple shirt that said 'smokin' in black on the front, with black flip-flops. Inuyasha put on faded jeans with a long sleeve blood red button up shirt with the first few buttons undone. I looked at him, "It would be nice to be able to go back to 'Play' (The night club) where we first had a date." I said.

He nodded. "Okay, but if anyone touches you wrong their going to have to deal with a very pissed off mate." He replied.

I smiled and tossed the keys to him and we headed out to his car. On the way there I called Sango and Miroku to come. They agreed saying they'd be there after they got dressed.

When we entered there were a lot of people there. A few were at the bar, but the majority of them were out on the dance floor. Inuyasha pulled me to the floor and we started dancing to the song that was playing. When it ended I looked towards the door to see Sango and Miroku walking in. I squealed and ran at her hugging her.

"Sangs! Miroku!" I said smiling.

"Kaggy!" Sango replied laughing. "Come on, I have something to show you and then some news to tell you and Inuyasha." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the doors. When we got there we stopped in front of a young man. I looked at him; he had long orange-brown hair in a low ponytail, and green eyes. But the feature that got me the most was that he looked like a fox. My eyes got wide. "Shippo?!"

The young man smiled. "Kaggy, I've missed you." He said. I ran up to him and took him in a huge hug.

"Oh Shippo! I've missed you too! Where have you been? You've gotten so big! How old are you now?" I said excited.

He laughed. "Calm down Kagome. I've been around town; I work at the hospital as a doctor. I am now nineteen. Well, in your time's years at least. I had a spell cast on me so I wouldn't be as small as I was back in feudal Japan."

Inuyasha came up behind me and smirked at Shippo. "So you finally show up doctor." He said. Shippo smirked back and nodded. "Well, lets go inside and drink, dance, and have fun."

We all went inside and got a table then dances with each other for a while in a group. When we got to the table we filled our glasses with wine to celebrate the old gang being together again.

We all took drinks, except Sango. I remembered that she had to tell me something, so I spoke up. "Hey Sang, when you got here you told me that you had something you wanted to tell us, so what is it?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh yes… I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes got wide, except for Miroku of course, and I jumped up. "Oh Sango I cant believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Sango and I jumped up and down happy as ever while the three boys anime sweat dropped (Hehe) and covered their faces.

For the rest of the night we danced and got caught up on what had been going on in each other's lives, up until it was time to leave.

**--**

_**Well what did you think?? Good? Bad? Sorry if it was rushed. I tried to put a bit of drama in it. Umm, well, I think you guys know the rule, 3 reviews in order for me to update!! And it still may take me time cause even though I still have 2 more days of school, those two days are finals then I have a busy week after they so yeah... Cya next time!! –Paige;**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay sorry it took so long to upload. I finally got unstuck at what to write about, but it may be a bit suckish. Okay maybe really suckish. But here it is!! And thanks to these people for reviewing.**_

**poems2songs**

**kittykritik**

**kanamearamhagiL**

**kawii**

**triciathai**

**angeleyes20876**

**.x.WeiRD0-SECRET-GiRL.x.**

_**--**_

The next three months had flown by quickly. I moved in with Inuyasha a few weeks after we went to 'Play' and we started planning our wedding. Today was our big day. We woke up and showered, then went down to eat before leaving for the chapel.

"So…" Inuyasha broke the silence. Today's finally the day we've been waiting for. You become Mrs. Kagome Takahashi." He smiled then ate more of his pancakes.

I nodded. "Yes, and I cant wait either." I replied smiling.

Finishing our breakfast we headed out to the limo that was awaiting us. We held onto each other as much as we could before we would have to part. As we got there I seen my mother and brother outside waiting for us and I smiled. I hadn't seen them in a long time. Souta had got so big. He was no longer the little boy he once was, but a seventeen year old young man. His black hair was no longer short, but shagged down so it covered his eyes and the back touched the collar of his shirt. He had gotten taller also, with a bad boy style of clothing.

The door to the limo was opened and Inuyasha got out first to help me get out. We approached my mom and brother and they immediately ran at me and hugged me tight, letting go only to go to Inuyasha and do the same thing.

"My little girl is getting married to her mate today!" She cried. "It seems like just yesterday you were fifteen and kept going back to Feudal Japan to see Inuyasha. You two were always fighting to kill Naraku and thought you hated each other but you were just discovering your love for each other. Oh my how you two have grown up. I want grandchildren! With Inuyasha's puppy dog ears!!" She laughed a little but was still crying like a natural mother would.

Souta went to comfort her. "Yeah… I really miss having you at home to annoy. You really need to come visit us more often. Especially when you give birth to my nieces and nephews." He said smirking at the blushes that had became even more evident at what he said.

I nodded. "Yes, we will definantly come more then. Now, we need to go get ready mom. And you and Inuyasha with everyone else too." I said.

Souta let go of her and we walked inside to find Miroku and Sango sitting in there waiting. Sango was close to being four months, so she wasn't humongous. But you could still see the bulge showing from where the baby was growing.

The women and men separated and went into their separate dressing rooms, that is, after me and Inuyasha gave each other small kisses and both told the other we loved them. (Duh!)

When we got into the dressing room we all for into our dresses. I wore a white strapless gown that had a red band at the top and red flower designs down at the bottom. Sango's maid of honor dress was beautiful, it was a strapless blood red gown that looked like it was wrapped around her and held in place on the side by a diamond pin. Rin, Ayumi, and the rest of the bridesmaids wore blood red gowns with thin straps.

When we got our hair don't mine was pulled back and held in place by a diamond clip and curled all the way down my back. Sango's was a little bit like mine except it was pulled back to the side's straight and curled at the clipped part and wavy underneath until you get to the ends of her hair, then they were curled. The bridesmaids hair was put fully down straight at first then cascaded into curls the rest of the way.

We then got our make-up done and were talking when my mom brought in my little cousin Phoenix in her flower girl dress. It was a very cute dress, similar to mine. It was white with the same color of flowers on it, but there was quite a few more than my dress had and she had a flower halo over her head. Her hair was pulled back and curled with baby's breath tucked into it every now and then. She looked so cute!

I knelt down. "You look very lovely Phoenix." I said smiling.

She looked up to me and grinned. "You look prettifuler." She said.

"Thank you sweetie. Do you know where Alex is?" I asked her.

"Bubby? He's with Inu… Inuyuashi!" She grinned again and I smiled at her small but cute mispronunciation of his name.

I laughed a little. "Thank you Phoenix, you can go back with my mom now." I smiled at her as she nodded and I stood up to go look at myself in the mirror. Well… I definantly didn't look like myself.

**Inuyasha's POV**

There was a knock at the door and Kagome's mother and cousin stepped back in. "Inuyuashi Inuyuashi!!" Phoenix yelled as she came up to me.

"Yes Phoenix what is it?" I asked.

"Cousin Kagome looks really prettyful." She said smiling.

"I bet she does, she's always pretty." I said standing up and looking at her mother.

"How's everything going over there?" I asked her.

"Everything's going fine. All the girls look wonderful. But Kagome has to be the most beautiful one. She really does look good." She replied.

"Good… I wonder if she's as nervous as I am." I looked in the mirror. I wore a black tuxedo with a blood red tie. And my hair was tied back in a low ponytail. The rest of the guys wore black tuxedos as well but their ties were blood red bow ties. Now Alex, Kagome's little cousin who is the ring bearer, was wearing a little black suit with a blood red tie like me, but he held a little silken pillow, red of course that held the two rings that would bond Kagome and me together for life, besides us being mates.

"I'm sure she is Inuyasha. Everyone's nervous on their wedding day. But all ends well in the end." She looked at her watch. "Well I suppose it's time for you guys to go out and get in position, it's about time, and I'm going back to wait for the girls to get lined up." She said hugging Inuyasha and then taking Alex and Phoenix and leaving to go back to Kagome.

**Normal POV (Kagome)**

There was a knock at the door and I turned around to see who it was. "Miss. Higurashi, it is time. Everyone needs to get in their spots." The man said.

"Okay, thank you." I replied. He nodded and bowed then left the room. All of us got in our positions then 'The wedding song' by Kenny G began playing, telling us that it was time to start the ceremony. We started walking down the aisle and as I stepped out the doors my eyes landed on Inuyasha… my Inuyasha. God did he look so handsome in his tuxedo. My eyes scanned over the other guys as well, and of course they looked handsome too, but not half as handsome as my Inuyasha. My eyes went back at him and stayed.

**Inuyasha's POV**

The moment she stepped from those doors I lost my breath at how beautiful she looked. It felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of me. Phoenix was right; she looked really, really pretty. She was looking at me then she smiled. Oh gods that smile made my heart skip two beats.

'This is what you have been waiting for, Kagome's finally coming down the aisle towards me and we will very soon be Mr. And Mrs. Takahashi.' I told myself trying to etch away the nerves that were eating me alive.

She finally made it to the end of the aisle and the ceremony began.

**Normal POV**

I looked at Inuyasha as he stared into me. We were waiting for the preacher to say his final words and pronounce us man and wife, to kiss the bride. I could tell how anxious he was getting, he wanted to kiss me really bad. I looked down at our rings for a moment. I had picked a silver wedding band that hand Inuyasha and Kagome Forever engraved on the inside, and he had picked a silver diamond ring that kind of looked like it was a flower.

We were brought out of our thoughts as we heard the preacher speak something we couldn't wait to hear. "And by the power invested in me, I not pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha and me smiled and he lifted my veil up to see my face. Then he leaned forward and gave me a very loving kiss on the lips and then leaned back and turned towards all of the people out in the church seats.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Takahashi." The preacher finished up, and with that the ending of 'The wedding song' played and Inuyasha and I walked down the aisle together to go into the room for pictures with the whole group. Afterwards we walked back towards the front of the chapel to go out to our limo, and when we stepped out the door everyone started cheering and ringing bells that they had been given to ring when we left. Inuyasha opened the limo and helped me in then got in after me.

Inuyasha looked at me and smiled. "Well Mrs. Takahashi, are you ready to go to the reception then leave for our honeymoon to Florida in America?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, very ready, I get to be alone with you." I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

**3 ½ hours later**

Everyone was waving goodbye to us as we got back inside our limo after the reception. It had been really fun, with a lot of dancing and a little bit of alcohol. We were now going to the airport to get on one of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's private planes to go to America for four days.

**On the plane Inuyasha's POV**

I looked over at Kagome who was peacefully asleep in her chair. She had changed out of her wedding dress as soon as we boarded the plane and now she wore a black spaghetti strap dress that fit her figure nicely.

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. 'It's better that she sleeps now, cause we will be too busy the next few days.' I thought.

When the plane was taking its landing she stirred and woke up then looked at me.

I smiled. "Have a good rest baby?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, the reception wore me out, to much dancing." She smiled.

"We just got here, so you woke up in time, come on lets get our bags and go to the house I reserved." I said.

We then got up and grabbed our things and headed off the plane. I rented a car and I drove to the house by the ocean.

**Normal POV**

I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and took in the scene before me it was absolutely beautiful!! The house was just off the shore of the water and it out looked the ocean. This was definantly going to be a wonderful honeymoon.

Turning around I looked at Inuyasha then ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Oh Inu!! I thought it was just going to be a regular house, but you picked this. Oh it's so beautiful." I said kissing him. "Ohhh!! I love you, I love you, I love you!! I want to see in side can we go see inside??"

He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. "Yes we can, but its too far away for my new bride to walk so ill have to carry you now wont I?" He said.

I giggled and he started heading towards the house. When we got inside it was beautiful. The room you step into while first stepping in is a nice little living room with a nice little couch and a medium sized TV and dvd player and two lay-z-boys. As you went into the next room there was a cute little kitchen that had all the necessities and then a cute little wooden table with four chairs. If you walked back out into the living room then go into the next one that was the bathroom, and if you walked back out into the living room and go into the last open room it is a beautiful bedroom with a black canopy style bed and a wooden dresser, and also a radio with a cd player.

Inuyasha walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Like it?" He asked.

I nodded. "I love it." I told him. "You know what I love the best though?" I asked.

"Hm?" He said.

"I love the ocean view. It's so gorgeous. And it's right at our bedroom window." I told him.

"Mm." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You know what I love the best?" I looked up at him. "I love being here with you, my wife and mate." He said and kissed my lips.

"Oh Inu…" I said and kissed him passionantly.

_**--**_

**_So there it was! Whatcha think?? :-S Sorry if it was rushed at times, but yeah... Until next time! --Paige; _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**WOW it has been ages since the last time that I have updated this story so I have finally decided that I would. I have to update I'm Sorry and True Love Story as well. You see I just got back from vacation two days ago so yesterday and today are lazy days, but I got so bored waiting for my cousin to come stay that I was like "What the hell… why don't I just start updating my stories, everyone will be happy to have me doing so. So yeah… here I am updating Love In Return WOOT WOOT!! Haha. Oh and thank you to these following people for reviewing my last chapter:**_

**Kawii**

**angeleyes20876**

**kanamearamhagiL**

**&**

**Angelblaze2006**

_**Enjoy chapter 13!!**_

* * *

From the moment that we got to America we had been glued to each other. He took me out and we went shopping for new clothes, and more stuff for our house. They had so many things that Japan didn't.

On the fourth day we were there Inuyasha had called Sesshomaru to reserve another ten and a half more days of us being there and he did. It was a blast with a lot of fun, shopping, eating out, watching movies together, cuddling, and romantic lovemaking. But today was sadly our last full day.

I walked through the bedroom to look out the window at the ocean view. 'I wish that our mansion could look out on a lake or any body of water like this, it's absolutely amazing.' I thought to myself.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Inuyasha walk into the room. He walked up behind me slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you doing baby?" He asked.

"Enjoying taking one last look at this beautiful view." I told him.

He smiled and went back to the bed digging around in a bag that he had. He stood back up and held what he had retrieved from the bag behind his back. "What do you have Inu?" I asked.

He smiled and turned me to face back towards the window. "Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and screamed of joy. Sitting right in front of my face was a digital camera (one of the good expensive kinds not the shitty kind). "I bet you would love to take pictures of everything that you like here wouldn't you? Well, we didn't bring a camera so the other day when you were in one of the shops, I went into the electronic department and bought this, just for you." He said kissing me on the neck.

"Oh thank you Inu!! I love it! I really do!" I smiled jumping up and down and kissed him all over his face. After I stopped I turned around and took a picture of the beautiful view then walked around the whole house taking pictures of the parts that I absolutely loved.

I stopped when I heard Inuyasha's chuckling behind me as I got to the living room. Turning around I looked at him. "What's so funny?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

He smiled. "Nothing, you just look so cute bouncing around everywhere all happy and excited." He said.

I smiled. "Want to go walk on the beach?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied smirking.

I turned around and walked out the door and he followed me. When we got out there I took off my shoes and put them in the sand then ran along the shore where the water met the sand. Inuyasha picking me up stopped me.

"Inuyasha?" I tilted my head looking at him.

"Hm?" He looked at me with his puppy like eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He replied with his sexy smirk on his face. He was up to something.

Before I could say anything else he had thrown me in the water. When I got up to the surface he was on the ground busting his gut by laughing so hard. "Inuyasha Takahashi!!" I yelled.

He say up quickly and looked at me like he was oh so innocent. Psh… I knew better. "What baby?" he asked.

"Oh you…" I said angry but still playful and got out of the water to run up to him, when I got to him I fell on top of him and planted my lips on top of his. I put my hands on the sides of his face and he put one of his hands on the back of my head, causing us to deepen the kiss.

Once we separated I held on to my head, dizzy from air loss. "Wow…" I said still trying to catch my regular breathing rhythm.

He laughed a little and ran his hands up and down my back. "Lets have sex on the shore." He said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"I said lets have sex on the shore." He repeated.

"Are you crazy?! People could come walk in on us, or the police could drive by and we could get arrested. Are you out of your mind Inuyasha??" I said.

He smirked and brought my head down crashing his lips to mine then separated. "Yes I am…" He replied crashing his lips on mine yet again.

Slipping my hands under his shirt I ran them along his fine toned chest and then lifted it over his head, only breaking the kiss for a few seconds. He had raised his hands and was massaging my breasts with the palms of them when I suddenly didn't feel good. It felt like I had just drank two huge jugs of sake, and I was going to get sick.

"I-Inuyasha…." I said trying to keep it in.

"Hmm?? You like it that much baby?" He asked.

"N-no… I mean yes… but Inu… I'm going to be sick…" I said covering my mouth.

He opened his eyes quick and looked at me. Examining my face his twisted with the look of fear and worry. "Kags your pale and sweating. Are you okay?" He asked taking his shirt and dipping it in the water then putting it on my head.

"I… I need to puke…" I said getting up quick and running to the house as fast as I could, with Inuyasha not far behind me.

I made it to the bathroom just in time to lift up the seat and let out the remains of what was in my stomach from earlier in the day. I kept getting sick until finally there was nothing left but the sound of me dry heaving, trying to feel better.

Inuyasha walked in and pulled my hair back, twisted it, and then put it into a clip. He then ran cool water on a cloth and put it on the back of my neck to cool me down. "Kags are you feeling better? You had me scared when you ran off suddenly." He asked.

"I think I'm fine now…" I said lightly, finally leaning back and sitting on the floor away from the toilet. Inuyasha reached over and flushed it then handed me a glass of water that he was holding in his other hand. I took a drink and then ran my finger around the edges of the cup. "Hey Inu…" I said weakly.

"Hm?" He said looking at me.

"Do you think we could make an appointment for tomorrow morning? I want to go to the doctor and see if my gallbladder or anything is acting up." I said.

He nodded his head and then took out his mobile cell phone to dial the local hospital of where we were. "Yes my name is Inuyasha Takahashi." He said. "I'd like to make an appointment for my wife tomorrow at around eight thirty." He waited a moment. "Yes, thank you very much, we will be in there tomorrow at eight fifteen." He said goodbye then hung up.

"So?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled a bit. "You have an appointment with a doctor at eight thirty tomorrow. They expect us to be there by eight fifteen to check in and get into the room." He said. I nodded and he looked at the clock. "It's eight, did you want me to make you soup? Or do you just want to go to bed and rest?" He asked me.

"I think I'll just go to bed and rest." I said trying to get up.

"Okay." He said lifting me up bridal style and taking me into the bedroom. He placed me lightly on the bed and took off my pants so I was just in a shirt and underwear and then he stripped down to his boxers, set his alarm clock for eight am, and got in bed beside me. He then pulled the covers over us. "Night Kags, I love you."

"Night Inu… I love you too." I replied before pecking him on the lips and drifting off to sleep.

**8am the next morning.**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off but turned back over and tried going back to sleep.

"Kags, wake up, you can't be going back to sleep you'll miss your appointment." He said shaking me, but I didn't budge. "Damn it Kagome don't make me drag you out of this fucking bed, I want to know what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!!" I yelled back sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

He smiled and got out of bed to put on gray athletic type shorts and a black wife beater and then his shoes. He looked at me and handed me white shorts and a red tank top with red flip-flops and I put them on. "Great! We're all set. Come on, let's go to the car." He said putting his arm around me and leading me out to the car.

When we got there we went up to the counter to check in and fill out papers, which of course were dumb as hell like any hospital papers were. After that the nurse took us into a medium sized room that had a hospital bed in it and a flat TV that you could move up against the wall if you weren't using it. Also in the room was a machine like you use to get sonograms during pregnancy. There were two extra chairs in the room, which I guessed one was for an extra person and the other was for the doctor.

I changed into the gown that was laid out and then sat on the hospital bed. Right as I got comfortable the doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Takahashi, my name is Dr. Knox. I'll be your doctor today." He said politely.

"Nice to meet you…" I said.

He nodded and flipped pages on his clipboard. "So what is the problem today ma'am?" He asked.

"Well. Lately I haven't been able to keep my food down. Right after I eat I feel nauseous and then a few hours later I get sick. I remember my mom having the same exact problems when she had problems with her gallbladder so I was just wondering if maybe I have the same problem." I explained.

"I see." He said and looked over towards Inuyasha. "This is Mr. Takahashi I expect? Would you like him to stay in here while you get tests done?" He asked.

"Yes please. You wouldn't get him to leave even if you had to call the police." I said smiling at Inuyasha. He smiled back a little then went back to watching the doctor.

Dr. Knox nodded and sat his clipboard down on the counter. "Okay well first I need you to go over to that tiny bathroom right over there and get me a urine sample then also go to the nurses station and get your blood drawn, that is the first part of the tests."

I nodded and stood up. "I will be right back Inuyasha." I said looking at him, and he just nodded.

I went into the bathroom and peed in the little cup that was in there waiting for me and then walked down the hall to the nurse to get my blood drawn. "Mrs. Takahashi?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay." She said taking the urine sample and putting it on the counter for another nurse to take and then lead me to a table to sit so she could take my blood. "I'm only going to take 3 tubes so there's nothing to worry about." She said (Hah. That's what all of the nurses where I live tell me when I get my blood drawn. Like it's no big deal. "Oh we're just going to take 3 tubes just like the blood sucking people we are" haha okay, now back to the story).

I nodded and she proceeded. When she was don't she bandaged it and sent me on my way back to the room. When I entered the doctor looked at me. "All done?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright, good. Now lay down on this bed and let me get some photos of the gallbladder." He said.

I laid down and he began the process of taking pictures of my organ and then he cleaned me up, scribbled on the clipboard, and then looked at me. "The tests will be done in about a half an hour. Feel free to watch TV." He said before leaving the room.

Sighing I sat up. "What's wrong baby?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm? Oh. I just want to know what's going on, I'm freaking hungry!" I said.

He chuckled and shook his head at me. "I'll take you to eat before we get back on the plane to head home. Wherever you want to go." He said.

"YAY!" I yelled quietly and smiled.

We watched the TV and before we knew it a half an hour passed and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

Dr. Knox came in with the same clipboard he had earlier, except this time he had pills in a bag and I could see some brochures. "Sorry it took a little longer. We had to get these pill and things. But I have the results with me as well." He said looking at me than Inuyasha.

"Well… are they good or bad?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Well, it just depends on how you look at it, every person sees it differently. Some people think that it's a horrible thing and that it's going to ruin their lives forever, and others think that its excellent." He told him.

"Doctor… will you just please tell us the news?" I asked politely seeing that Inuyasha was getting more and more angry because of being impatient and I didn't want the doctors in America to face it.

"Yes, I'm sorry. So you two are ready to hear it?" He asked handing me the bag and I nodded.

"Okay. Well, your gallbladder is perfectly normal; there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. But there is something wrong with you." He said.

Inuyasha's eyes got wide with fear and worry. It looked like he couldn't breath.

"And what is it doctor?" I asked.

"Mrs. Takahashi, Mr. Takahashi… You both are going to have a baby!!" He said cheerfully.

I felt like I had just swallowed my voice box. I couldn't speak a word, only look at Inuyasha in shock. His face had gotten rid of some of the fear but you could still see some of the worry in his beautiful amber orbs.

The Doctor continued. "In that bag is a few days of prenatal pills to give your baby nutrients it needs, but as soon as you get back to Japan my dear you need to make an appointment right away, you are about almost four months along. Also there are some pamphlets that explain things that you may have questions about and all that good stuff." Just then his beeper went off and he had to excuse himself to leave.

I looked at Inuyasha. "Baby…. We're going to have a baby… four months along…" I said quietly.

Inuyasha looked back at me and smiled. "We're going to have a baby!" He said.

* * *

_**Haha So what did you all think of that chapter?? Kagome is almost four months pregnant!! If you remember, Inuyasha and Kagome first made love a little over three months before their wedding. Yes, they did use a condom, but what did Inuyasha tell her before they started?? Haha anyway, for most women its different for when they start having morning sickness, so its kind of natural for women to have it in their third or fourth month. So yeah… Hope you enjoyed the update! And please review and tell me if it was good or bad!! Until next time…. –Paige;**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone. I'm back. As I've said in my recently new story, 'Through Ups and Downs', I was grounded because of some issues with my boyfriend's family and mine. But I am back!! And ungrounded!! Bad news though is that I just might not be able to update as much or review most of my stories, cause short after I got my computer back it got a virus, so it is running pretty slow. Which makes me so sad, but I will try to do all that as much as I can! Another bump in the road is that I am going to be looking for a part-time job for after school so that is also going to put a stop to me updating as much as I'd like to. But here I am, I am going to stay here until something changes and I will let you know if something does! And I'm proud to present to you the next chapter of Love In Return!! There is a LEMON in this chapter, so if you are not one for lemons then please do not read this chapter. I don't want you to be offended. Anyway, Here's a thanks to the last people that reviewed me!:**_

_**.**_

_**anime123456781**_

_**inuyash**_

_**angeleyes20876**_

_**BatteredPoet**_

_**Ai Amaya**_

_**LoveAngel15**_

_**Again thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!!**_

I smiled at Inuyasha. He was so excited, and I was too. The only thing that worried me now was Kikyo. Neither Inuyasha nor me have heard from her since she showed up at our house, saying that she was pregnant. All I hope for now is that she stays away, and we can live happily for the rest of our lives.

The doctor walked back in and handed me a bag filled with things. "Here are your prenatal pills, take one a day. Also there are a few magazines, a book, and a video on pregnancy, birth, and babies, they give you a lot of good information. Are there any questions?" He asked looking at Inuyasha and me, we both shook our heads no. "Okay, well that is all I have for you. I've contacted an obstetrician where you live and he is waiting for you to get back to make your next appointment. Other than that, good luck on your next five months." He finished smiling.

"Thank you so much for your help." I said.

"Yes, Thank you for helping us on such short notice." Inuyasha said shaking the doctors hand.

"No problem." He replied as we walked out he doors and in separate directions.

As we walked to the car Inuyasha took my hand in his own. I looked up at him and smiled. "A baby Inu… our very own baby. And mom's going o be so happy that it is going to be a half demon like daddy." I said putting my free hand on my abdomen.

He smiled down at me. "I'm happy I searched for you and found you. I'm so glad you're my wife and carrying my pup. I love you." He said as we got to the car and he opened the door.

I got in and looked at him. "I love you too Inu." I said as he leaned in and kissed me. He then closed the door and got in on his side and we started heading back to the house.

"What do you say we head back home today?" He said curiously.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" I asked curiously.

"Well you're almost five months pregnant. We need to get home and start preparing. Diapers, clothes, bottles, binkies, formula, cribs, bedding, changing table, stroller, highchair…" He kept going on until I interrupted him.

"Inu, the baby isn't even born yet. We don't know what the sex of it is going to be yet either. Other than that, I would love to go home." I explained.

"That's all I needed to know." He replied.

As soon as we got back to the house we packed everything up, took it to the private plane to get loaded on, and headed on the plane to head back to Japan.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Takahashi, you called to leave so early… is everything alright?" The pilot asked.

"Yes everything is perfectly fine, it is just that my beautiful wife here is carrying our first pup and we needed to get home ASAP." Inuyasha said smiling and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, congratulations." The pilot said looking at me, more like staring. Those eyes… they looked so familiar… 'I'm sure it's just my imagination.' I thought to myself before coming out of my trance and following Inuyasha to our seats.

It seemed like forever but we finally landed at the Japan airport, got our luggage, and headed towards his corvette. Inuyasha took the luggage and put it in then we got in and headed quickly to the mansion.

"I missed this car." I said smiling and closing my eyes.

He chuckled. "Why?" He asked.

"Because this is the car we went to that night club in. I had so much fun with you that night until certain people had to show up and ruin it for us." I said looking at him, his face was pulled into a snarl. "What?" I asked.

"My night was absolutely ruined because of them. And to think if I would have been a minute later or more, you would have been taken… raped by that sick, sorry excuse for a man." He said angered.

I put my hand on his arm and smiled lightly. "But you did get there in time Inuyasha. You got there and saved me from him. I'm yours, and I will forever be yours. Till death does us part remember? Don't get angry." I said.

He nodded and quickly pulled over in an empty parking lot, slamming the car in park and turning it off. "How about we make some new memories in this corvette?" He asked, giving me a sexy smirk.

"Hmm well I don't know…" I said slowly moving into the back seat, making sure he seen my thong under my skirt. I heard him shuffle and then he slapped my ass and grabbed my breasts a little rough.

"Don't make me take you from behind." He said seductively purring in my ear.

I laughed lightly and then turned and sat on the seat. He followed and sat by me, tangling his fingers in my hair and kissing me passionately. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and ran it along his top lip causing him to moan and open his mouth so our tongues could go to war.

After awhile I let my hands roam down to his lower region and rubbed his growing erection. I smirked to myself when I felt him stiffen and grow harder. Looking at him I unzipped his pants and started to pull them down with his boxers as he lifted himself up.

**Inuyasha's POV**

When she was done taking my pants all the way off she leaned down to my member and licked the tip of it, causing a low rumble to escape me. But she pulled back. "Hm, should I really help you by doing this?" She asked me teasingly, letting her lips lightly brush over my erection.

"Don't tease me wench." I said breathing hard.

"Hm? I'm not a wench anymore now am I? What am I to you Inuyasha?" She asked me, leaning down again, but this time taking some of my erection into her mouth, starting to lick me up and down quickly.

"My wife…" I said whimpering when she stopped her actions and looked at me.

"Nope, besides that." She said lowering her head again to take me fully in her mouth, sucking me as fast as she could.

She was going for a while when her words finally registered in my head. "You…you're my mate… my bitch…" I said putting my hand on the back of her head and making her go the speed I wanted her to, basically making her deep throat me.

She started bobbing her head up and swirling her tongue around my tip every now and then, absolutely driving me crazy.

I clenched onto her hair and started moving it even more the way I liked.

"Oh god Kags, your amazing. You always make me feel so fucking good." I moaned out one last time, releasing into her mouth. She drank it like it was soda and then licked it clean afterwards, then looked up at me smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

"It's the leas I can do for my very sexy mate." She told me.

"Hm well this sexy male can't wait any longer to strip his beautiful as hell mate down and love her senseless." I said purring slightly and nipping at her mark on her neck.

She half giggled, half moaned and then laid back in the seat. In an instant I had ripped off her clothes and positioned myself between her legs, running my claws lightly over her lower lips as my other hand worked on her right breast and my mouth on her left.

**Kagome's POV**

I stifled back moans as he continued to play with me.

I reached down o the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, he slipped his arms out of it then went straight back to what he was doing. I ran my hands up his chest as best as I would then back down and to his back. He switched from my left breast to my right, which was my most tender, and he sared sucking on the nipple rougly causing me to moan softly and grip onto his hair.

"If you keep holding yourself back I'm just going to have to tease you." He said stopping everything he was doing to me, earning a disappointed whimper from me. "What do you want?" He asked smirking.

"I want you." I said looking him in his eyes.

"And how do you want me?" He asked.

"I want your long hard cock inside my dripping, wet pussy, now." I said watching his eyes flash red quickly.

"And after that?" He asked putting himself at my entrance.

"I want you to fuck me senseless." I said moaning at the contact.

His eyes grew fully red and he slammed into me. He stayed motionless for a few minutes until he could get a hold of himself. I watched as his eyes turned back to gold and he started moving in and out of me quickly. He lifted my legs up to his shoulders and held onto them to go as fast as he could.

"You are my bitch." He said going even faster. At this point it was no longer low moans that were erupting between us, but they were loud moans and screams of each others names. My nails were digging into his back because of the pleasure he was giving me. He was going faster than any human ever could, and I absolutely loved it, it drove me crazy.

We were in that position for what seemed like forever and we were starting to run out of energy, luckily we were very close to our climaxes. "Say it Kagome, say that you are my bitch." Inuyasha said with his demon voice.

"I… am… your… bitch!" I moaned out.

As soon as I got those four words out of my mouth I felt myself tighten and the pleasure fully take over me, my orgasm had his as well as his, I felt his seed seep out into my cavern and it made me moan out his name slowly, and he did the same before he collapsed right beside me.

"I love you…" Inuyasha said after catching his breath.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kags?" I asked after she didn't respond. I raised my head off her chest to see her asleep and I chuckled. 'Must have really wore her out.' I told myself while sitting up to carefully and very difficultly put my clothes back on.

After I was dressed I slowly climbed to the front seat and got out of the car to to go to the trunk. I pulled a blanket out and closed it then got back in to cover Kagome up. Getting back in my sear I turned on the car and glanced at the clock. 'It's ten-thirty, we still have an hour drive so we'll get to the house by eleven-thirty.' I thought, then put the car in gear and headed back to the highway.

**1 hour later.**

I finally pulled up to the mansion and parked the car, shutting it off. Pulling up the seat I took Kagome out without waking her (Heavy sleeper huh? Haha) and walked up to the house. The doors swung open and there stood Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Welcome home Inuyasha." Rin said.

"Yes, welcome home brother." Sesshomaru said showing anger, which he hardly ever did anymore.

I shook Kagome slightly to wake her out of her short slumber. When she opened her eyes I gently let her feet touch the floor. Making sure she kept the blanket held up to her naked form. "Rin, will you please take Kagome upstairs to put on something to wear while I talk to my brother?" I asked. Rin nodded and I kissed Kagome on the lips lightly so she could leave.

They turned around and headed for the stairs. Once they went up and were out of range for my hearing I spoke.

"So what has crawled up your ass to make you angry with me when I was away?" I asked him, walking inside the house and closing the front doors. I sat down at the dining room table and looked at him.

"While you were gone, we had a few visitors. Some of them were your friends, Kagome's mom showed up, and Kikyo…" He said.

"Oh, well if visitors is all you are pissed off about I don't see why. It isn't my fault that people are to stupid to realize that after a wedding most natural people go out on honeymoons." I said standing up and starting to walk away when I came to realize what he said. I turned around sharply, eyes wide and stared at him. "Kikyo?!" I exclaimed, hearing a gasp from the stairs. 'Can this get any worse?' I asked myself.

_**And there it was!! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm planning to have the next chapter up by the next week. It just depends on how school goes. We have a full week this week. Jumps for joy Not… lol. Anyway thanks for reading and review!! Until next time!! –Paige;**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay so I know that this isnt the next chapter of 'I'm sorry' but I'm a tad stuck on that story right now... I'm trying to see if I want them to work out for awhile, or for there to be another bump in the road before everything is fine again so I decided what the hell? Why not make the next chapter to 'Love In Return' So you better love me!! Haha. Also sorry if there are any errors, I really don't mean to put them in here. But anyway, here are the thanks to the people who reviewed me last chapter!!:**_

_**Darklidia4evr**_

_**Angelblaze2006**_

_**Ai Amaya**_

_**And again thank you and I hope you enjoy this new chapter I have just made!(P.S. Its still in Inuyasha's POV)**_

* * *

"What do you mean Kikyo came here?" I heard Kagome ask quietly, but loud enough for Sesshomaru and my ears to hear.

"Maybe you should come sit down, we don't need you falling and hurting yourself or putting too much stress on your body when you only have four more months of pregnancy." Sesshomaru told her. She nodded and her and Rin headed downstairs to come sit at the dining table.

When they got there I noticed that Kagome distanced herself from me a little bit. I knew this is how she would react, but it still hurt to see her doing it. "How did you know she's pregnant? We didn't tell you." I said.

"Its her scent, it is no longer the miko scent only, but also a child." He responded. "Anyway where was I...ah... Kikyo..." He said looking at me and then Kagome.

"It's okay, go on." She replied.

He nodded and then continued. "She came by about once every two to three days these last two weeks. She was claiming that she had some very important information for you and Kagome." He said looking at me. "I didn't tell her that you were on your honeymoon because she most likely would have hunted you down and ruined it for you, I didn't want that to happen. So I told her the day that you were coming back." He paused and looked at Kagome, as well as I did and we seen her face go pale.

"Kagome are you okay?" Rin asked her.

Kagome nodded and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"She came here a bit before you two showed up and I have admitted her to the meeting room. We, or at least you and Kagome are going to have to go in there and see what she needs. Otherwise she wont leave here until she has found and told you whatever it might be that she has to." He said looking me in the eyes.

I nodded and looked over at Kagome. She had her hand on her slightly bulging tummy and was rubbing it, as if trying to comfort the baby. "Maybe you shouldn't go in there with me, it might be too much stress." I said.

"I could care less about the stress, I don't trust her in there with my husband." She said coldly.

"So you are saying that I would try to make a move on her or let her make a move on me?" I asked.

"No I am not." She said getting up, still rubbing her stomach as she started to head out the dining room doors.

"I think that is what you are trying to say." I said coldly.

She turned around and glared at me. "Believe whatever the hell you want to." She said harshly before leaving the room and heading towards the meeting room.

"You better go after her brother, you never know what the bitch will say to her if you are not in there to prevent it." Sesshomaru said. "And apologize to her for saying what you did, you know she did not mean that she didn't trust you." He added in right as I was about to exit the room.

I caught up to Kagome and walked beside her. "I'm sorry." I said.

"No, I'm sorry, its just the hormones, I had no right." she said back.

"Its okay, but still, I'm sorry for snapping back." I said stopping suddenly and stopping her to kiss her. After the kiss I looked at her stomach and placed my hand on it. "Try to stay calm and not to stress to much for you and the pups sake okay?" I asked.

She nodded and we walked a few more steps and entered the room. The next thing that we seen was the most shocking.

Sitting there on the couch in the meeting room was Kikyo. But there was something different about her. She was extremely fat.

**KAGOMES POV**

When we entered the room the first thing that popped into my head was that she was fucking fat as hell. And then it hit me...

**FLASHBACK**

"What's wrong Kags? You don't have to call me Lord Inu…yash…Kikyo… What are you doing here? He asked/said, with venom starting to fill his words when he asked her the question.

"Why Inu-baby, I'm hurt. I only wanted to see you, I've missed you…" She said pouting then going up and hugging all over him. He just stood there, not moving, but me on the other hand… I had my fists clenched, ready to attack.

"I believe I told you never to come around me or Kagome again. I am no…" She had reached up and kissed him, sticking her tongue in his mouth and her hands in his boxers. My hands were clenched so tight that my nails were cutting into my skin.

She pulled away. "Oh Inu-baby, I know you didn't mean that. You were drunk. I know. She doesn't mean anything." She said.

I slowly walked towards her and pulled her hair, causing her to fall backwards on the floor.

"What the hell! What makes you think you can treat my like that? You're only a mere servant in Inu-baby's mansion!" Those words were enough to get my anger to run free. I brought my fist back and punched her right in the face, causing her nose and lip to bleed.

"I'm just a mere servant huh? Well this mere servant can and will beat the fuck out of you! And obviously I'm not just what you say I am in Inu's mansion. I am his fiancé and mate!!" I yelled pulling down the collar of my shirt, revealing the two marks where his fangs had sank into my flesh.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "Why, how dare you! Take it back! You fucked Kouga, not my Inu-baby! You fucking slut!" She got up trying to hit me but it didn't work. I took my fist and knocked the air out of her, I then pushed her to the ground and started punching her. One hit after another, each one getting harder.

Inuyasha came up behind me. "Kags…Kags… Kags stop!" He said pulling me up off her. I gasped when I finally took a look at her. My intentions were to kill the damn whore. If Inuyasha hadn't stopped me, then I would have been a murderer. A disgrace to the one I love.

I dropped to my knees in shock and just sat there. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, who had gotten her breathing steady again. "So tell me, why are you really here?" He asked.

She looked at him for a few minutes like she didn't know what he was talking about, and then she spoke. "I'm pregnant Inu-baby… It's yours." She rubbed her abdomen.

That was the final thing that I wanted to hear. I stood up and sprinted up the stairs, tears threatening to fall.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was almost four months ago that that had happened and she had to have been at least one or two months back then. I clasped my hand over my mouth and she looked at me smiling.

"I told you I wasn't lying Inuyasha. And here is your proof. I am almost six months pregnant. And no it isn't fake." She said lifting up her shirt showing her pregnant belly.

Inuyasha just stared at her non-emotional and I stared at her in shock.

"I see you wasted no time in making another heir for your family as well." She said walking up to me to put her hand on my stomach until Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch my wife or pup." He said angered.

"Fine. But what are you going to do? Help me out or are you just going to sit back and be a dead beat father to one of your children when the other is getting spoiled rotten?" She asked looking at him.

"I..." He said looking at me, I turned my glance away from him and looked at my growing stomach. "I will help you out." He said quietly.

"Oh, good, I'm glad that I didn't have to get the lawyers into this." She said looking at me and chuckling slightly. "I cant believe you got your own maid pregnant Inu-baby." She said.

I tried stepping back to leave but Inuyasha caught me around my waist. "She isn't my maid. As you most likely remember from last time she is my mate, and now she's my wife. Whatever excuse that Sesshomaru gave you for us not being here for so long, it was because we were our honeymoon. If you back talk her or harm her in any way or you are going to have to bring the lawyers in because I will absolutely refuse to help you with the child." He said.

"Your child." Kikyo corrected him, and I grimaced.

"I'm going to leave now." I said getting out of Inuyasha's hold and walking out of the room without another word.

* * *

When I entered the living room Sesshomaru and Rin looked up from the tv to see who it was. "Kagome!" Rin shouted, getting up quickly to come and look at me. "Are you okay? What happened? God you are as pale as a ghost, you need to lay down for a bit. Come on, follow me." She said leading me up the stairs to Inuyasha and my room, Sesshomaru not far behind.

We got up there and Rin went over to the bed to pull the covers down when just stood there looking at the floor. My legs eventually gave out from underneath me and I knew I was going to hit the floor. But I never did. I felt two arms holding me up and looked at the person to see Sesshomaru there looking at me worried. "What has she told you, this Sesshomaru has to know what is worrying his sister in law so much." He asked picking me up to lay me down on the bed as Rin covered me up.

"She... she was telling the truth a few months ago..." I said lightly.

"Kikyo? What was she telling the truth about?" He asked.

"She came in a few months ago, telling us that she was pregnant... she is, that is why she is so big..." I said stopping to catch my breath from sobbing. "Inuyasha lied. He said that she wasn't pregnant... he lied..." I said lightly rolling over on my side, facing the wall, and quietly falling asleep afterwards.

**INUYASHAS POV**

"What do you mean I cant go in there to see her?" I yelled looking at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Stop yelling." Rin said.

"That doesn't answer my question of why I cant go in there to see my wife.. my mate." I said a bit softer.

"That conversation that you had with Kikyo Inuyasha. It had drained her of a lot of her strength." Rin said. I looked at her and then at Sesshomaru.

He nodded. "She is telling the truth. She came into the living room looking paler than ever, we brought her up to your room and she almost collapsed on the floor. If Rin and I wouldn't have been there watching her her and the baby could have been in serious condition. She has had enough stress for the day, so even if we did let you see her you would probably bring some sort of stress to her, affecting the baby. So let her rest for a bit longer, we will let you come up and see her soon, just not right now, allow her body to rest." He explained.

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

"In the meantime why don't we all go down to the meeting room and talk about what we are going to do with this sudden turn of events." Sesshomaru said turning around to go downstairs to the meeting room. I nodded and took one last look at the door before heading after him and Rin.

* * *

"So you don't think that the baby is yours still Inuyasha?" Rin asked me.

"No I do not. Kagome had been working with me about the time that Kikyo claims that she got pregnant, and the last time I had done it with her a week before Kagome came to work with me. We were close to doing it the first day Kagome started but as soon as Rin knocked on the door announcing that Kagome was there I stopped in my tracks." I said looking at Rin, as well as Sesshomaru, and she nodded.

"Okay, so what do you suspect happened?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"Well I don't know. I mean if it is mine... I don't know... but I really don't think it is, I just have a feeling..." I said.

"I see. Well, we will do some research as soon as that baby is born. But right now your main priority should be looking after the pup that you really do know is yours. And that is the pup that Kagome is carrying." He said looking at me seriously.

"Yes I know." I said.

"But at the same time, you are going to have to spend a little bit of time with Kikyo and the supposed "pup" of yours too. But that is so we don't have to deal with that lawyer shit." He added.

"I know. Can I go up and see Kagome now?" I asked.

"Sure, just be quiet and if she's asleep try not to be too loud okay?" Rin asked.

I nodded and got up to head upstairs.

* * *

As soon as I got into me and Kagomes room I looked over at the bed to see my angel laying there facing the wall. I slowly walked over to the bed to look down at her. She had tear stains down her face and didn't look like she was sleeping too well, but not like she was having a nightmare.

I gently rolled her over so that she was on her back and I used the pad of my thumb to wipe the trail of tears away from her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Every time something goes right, something always has to step in on us and fuck it all up again. I swear to god that it will all work out soon, we will prove that that baby is not mine, and Kikyo will be out of our lives forever after that I swear." I said. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "God I am so sorry I have hurt you yet again. I love you so much." I said, choking back the tears I really wanted to fall, but my pride wouldn't let them.

"Don't cry Inu." She said slowly opening her eyes to look at me.

"I'm not going to." I said lightly.

"You want to though, I can see the water in your eyes. It isn't like you so please don't, not over the little incident that happened today." She said.

"I wasn't crying about Kikyo, I was crying because I once again worried and hurt you. I promised us both I would protect you, now if I really cant do that, it scares me of what is going to happen to this pup. So next time, tell me if I'm not doing something right or if you need help or anything. I will try my hardest from now on to protect you and our pup." I said sitting on the bed by her.

She nodded and scooted over, telling me that she wanted me to lay by her. And so I pulled the covers back and stood up to strip to my boxers and then hopped in bed with her, settling my hand on her stomach. Soon we had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**KAGOMES POV**

The next morning I woke up and lightly slid from under Inuyasha's arms. Walking into the bathroom I jumped into the shower real quick drying my hair with the towel, brushing it lightly, and then got out throwing on some gray shorts and a white tank top with white flip flops and walked downstairs.

Rin was at the kitchen table and looked up from the paper that had been delivered. "Good morning Kagome, are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes I do Rin, thanks for asking." I looked around. "Sesshomaru still asleep too?" I asked.

"Mhm. He stayed up pretty late worrying about you and Inuyasha. He will probably be out for awhile longer, as well as Inuyasha." She replied going back to her paper.

"I see." I replied getting a glass of water and taking out one of my prenatal pills and taking it. I then called the doctor and set up an appointment for an hour later.

* * *

After awhile of trying to get Inuyasha up and dressed we finally made it to the OB's office and were in the room waiting for my doctor to come in.

Finally there was a knock on the door. "Good morning." A voice sounded.

I looked over and my eyes got wide. "Kaede!! Oh my gosh! You're my doctor?!" I asked

"No child, Shippo will be your doctor, I'm just his helper. I'll be taking your blood pressure and weight until you get close to birth." She explained.

"Oh, okay." I said.

She did as she said she would and everything was normal so again we sat waiting for Shippo to come in and give us our checkup.

Soon after there was another knock at the door and Shippo walked in with a smile on his face. "Good morning Kagome. I'm so glad I can be your doctor." He said.

I smiled. "Same."

"How are you doing Inuyasha? I heard about the whole you know who thing from your brother." Shippo asked him.

"I'm doing good other than that." He replied.

Shippo laughed and then had me lay back to start the examination. He put the heart monitor on my stomach and listened to the heart beat. Smiling he looked at us. "That is your pup."

I looked up and Inuyasha and smiled at him, earning a smile back. Shippo then removed the heard monitor and put it away, keeping the jell on my stomach. "The heartbeat sounds good, now lets take a look at this lil pup." He said as he got the ultrasound machine ready. He put it on me and started moving around looking at different parts and showing me what they were on the baby. Soon he looked at me and Inuyasha seriously. "Do you want to know the sex?" He asked us.

I looked at Inuyasha and he nodded his head at me. "Yes we do Shippo, please." I said.

He moved the machine around once more and then looked at us, pointing at the screen he said: "Well you two you are having a healthy..."

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA I cut you off there. I know I know I'm such a bad person. I'm sorry -Crys- haha. But anyway, you will find out the sex of the pup and more of what is going to happen with Inuasha, Kagome, and Kikyo in next chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this "dramaful" chapter and I hope you will review to give me suggestions and what-not. ALSO if you would please go to my profile and click on my story "I'm sorry" I would greatly appreciate it if you would please leave comments on there also telling me of any ideas that you may have that I can put into my next chapter. Thank you!! Until next time...--Paige;**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone I'm back!! And with what?? THE NEXT CHAPTER DUH!! Haha. You will find out the sex of the baby in this chapter and more drama. Dont you just love it? Hah... no... Well In real life I hate it, but writing it in a story is pretty fun! Haha. Anyway, here's some news on updates. As I have already said before I'm going to be more busy this year seeing as it is my second to last year of high school. Also I am in Army JROTC and I am all the way up at the top under the Battalion Commander, XO, and CSM as the S-1. So I will be busy with work on that job too. And I am looking for a job, so when I get one my updates will most likely get farther and farther away. As of now they look like about once every Friday or something. Also I wanted to tell you about my other story "I'm sorry" I'm probably not going to update that story but maybe once or twice a month, just because I want to focus on this story, and just this story, so I can get it completed by maybe the end of this year. Wouldn't you love that?? Haha. Anyway I will stop rambling now and tell thanks to the following people for reviewing my story: Angelblaze2006, and Ai Amaya. Again thanks!! And because my last two or three chapters only having 2-3 updates only, I want at least five or more to update again! Or I wont!! So just giving you a warning!! Thanks and enjoy the story.**_

* * *

_As of last time..._

_I looked up at Inuyasha and smiled at him, earning a smile back. Shippo then removed the heart monitor and put it away, keeping the jell on my stomach. "The heartbeat sounds good, now lets take a look at this lil pup." He said as he got the ultrasound machine ready. He put it on me and started moving around looking at different parts and showing me what they were on the pup. Soon he looked at me and Inuyasha seriously. "Do you want to know the sex?" He asked us._

_I looked at Inuyasha and he nodded his head at me. "Yes we do Shippo, please." I said._

_He moved the machine around once more and then looked at us, pointing at the screen he said: "Well you two you are having a healthy..."_

* * *

"Baby boy." Shippo said smiling at us. "Congrats Inuyasha." He shook hands with him.

"Thanks." Inuyasha replied grinning ear to ear.

I sat there smiling and looking at the monitor where the picture of my little boy was. Me and Inuyasha's pup... I couldn't believe it, a year or two back I would have never imagined I'd be sitting here this day, freshly married with a pup on the way. Everything was going wonderful besides the Kikyo thing. Sadly she was still forcing her way into our lives.

I pulled out of my thoughts when Shippo spoke to me again. "Would you like me to make some sonograms for you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes please. That would be nice." I smiled.

"Okay then." He started moving the thing over my stomach again and took various pictures, one of the pups face, one of the side of the face, one of his little hands and fingers, and one of his feet. Oh and also one of his gender.

After he printed them off he handed them to me and Inuyasha with a smile on his face. I looked through the pictures and then smiled back up at him. "They're great Shippo, thanks for them. I'm glad someone I know is my doctor." I said.

"You're very welcome." He said as his beeper went off. He looked at it and then looked back at us. "Well, I have to go deliver Ms. Shikon's baby, I will talk to you guys later." He said waving as he left the room quickly.

**INUYASHAS POV**

"So Kags, you ready to go home?" I asked her. But as I looked at her she stood shocked at the door. "Kagome what's wrong?" I asked touching her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me. "What do you mean whats wrong? Didn't you hear Shippo? He's delivering Ms.Shikon...Kikyo's baby..." She said trailing off into her thoughts.

"Yes Kagome, many people have baby's per... wait... KIKYO!" I said sprinting out of the room to go to the next floor.

**KAGOMES POV**

I watched him as he caught onto who was having the baby, and I seen him sprint out of the room. Why was he so worried about her? He didn't even think that the baby was his! I had almost had enough of his shit. And of her fucking up my life. All the stress that was going on was going to hurt me and Inuyasha's pup... no... my pup. If he wanted to be with Kikyo and her baby then he could. It doesn't matter if we're married. He could come visit but if he is so worried about that baby then he doesn't really need to take part in mine.

I watched the door for a few more minutes. My heart going at a really fast pace. 'He will come back. He's just panicking, he will be back any minute to tell me he's sorry and that we should go home and put the sonograms in frames to hang on the wall.' I kept thinking to myself. I looked down at the sonograms. This poor baby. Would he grow up without really getting to know his father because of his "other child"? Would he not know him at all? I could still lose him, it wasn't too far along in the pregnancy to have a miscarriage. And it definantly wasn't too late to give birth to a still born.

That is when I felt it... I felt my body start to shut down. "What's happening to me?" I asked out to no one. Soon I felt everything start to black out and the last thing I remember was Kaede walking into the room, and then her shocked look as I dropped to my knees.

**INUYASHAS POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the elevator. 'Kikyo's having the baby? That cant be right. Something has to be going on.' I thought to myself. As soon as I got up to the third floor I ran to the desk and stared at the secretary.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at me kindly.

"I need to see Kikyo Shikon." I said.

"I'm afraid you cannot." She said.

"Why the fucking hell not?" I asked.

"Because Ms. Shikon is getting surgery." She replied.

"What?! Why!? What's going on?! I need to see her now!!" I yelled.

"No sir I'm sorry but you cant." She said pulling back a little.

"I'm the father!!" I yelled out of anger.

"Oh well... if you would have said that first." She replied standing up.

She led me down the hallway into a room where there were uniforms(you know he kind the fathers always have to put on in movies and such), she picked out one and handed it to me. "Put it on and then come outside the door to meet me." She said getting ready to leave.

"But you don't even know my size." I said.

"One size fits all sir." She said leaving the room for me to put them on over my clothes.

I did as I was told and walked out of the room too meet her, she then led me down the hallway again into room 505. I guessed that it was the room that Kikyo would be staying in after the surgery. "As you may have guessed this is the room that your girlfriend will be in after the surgery. If you will follow me I will take you to where they should just be finishing up the surgery and explain why we are doing it along the way." She left the room and I followed. "Ms. Shikon came in the other day to have her check up and Dr. Shippo found that she was having minor contractions. He had told her that she was to come back if she was having any more. She came in early this morning saying that she was experiencing more painful and close together contractions. As you must know she is only six months but there is nothing else we can do. The baby will be removed by surgery and showed to you and her and then taken to the premature baby care center on the other side of the third floor. It will then be kept there for examination, and also until we know it will be able to survive off of machines. You and your girlfriend are welcome to come in any time to see the baby, but no one else is allowed. Okay?" She looked at me.

I looked at her for a minute and then nodded my head. "Can I go in now?" I asked.

She nodded and opened up the door. There I seen them removing the baby from the open section of her abdomen and I quickly walked over to where Kikyo was laying. I walked up and sat down in the chair by her. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Inu... you showed up... I'm so happy. You will get to see our baby." She said.

I smiled a little. "Of course I'm here all I heard was that Shippo had to deliver a Ms. Shikon's baby and I was here instantly, even though it took me awhile to get the nurse to figure out I was he father." I said a bit cockily.

She smiled. They put the baby over the curtain and Shippo smiled at us. "Congratulations you have a boy." He said. They put him back down and cleaned him off to wrap him in the blanket. One of the nurses then walked over to me and put him in my arms. I looked down at the little boy.

"Aw look at him Inu..." She said smiling a little. She reached out a hand and rubbed his little blackish brown ears.

I looked at her and then down at the baby again. I thought that this was going to feel great. Having a baby that was part of me in my arms. But it was like my body knew that something was up, and I knew there was. I gave the baby to the nurse again to let them put him into the incubator and then told Kikyo I'd be right back.

Stepping out of the room I removed my cell phone from my pocket and called Sesshomaru.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Sess it's me." I said.

"I know this, now what do you want?" He asked.

"Kikyo just had her baby. She was having early contractions and there was nothing that she could do so they gave her a c section." I explained.

"I see, I'll have those tests as soon as possible. But meanwhile what does Kagome think about all of this?" He asked curiously.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, did you forget about your own wife? And don't yell your hurting my ears down the hall." He replied.

"Yes but it was an accident and what? Down the hall?" I asked.

"Yes. I knew that you forgot about Kagome cause I got a phone call about a half an hour ago. Kaede seemed to have walked into the room to check up on you guys when she witnessed Kagome falling down to the floor, she looked for you but you were no where to be found and wouldn't answer your phone, so she called me and Rin. I'm very disappointed in you. Not only have you hurt Kagome again, but you could have harmed your pup." He said. I then heard a click and then my phone shut our call down, showing that he had hung up on me.

Pissed off I ran down to the hall and to the secretary I had talked to earlier. "What would you like now sir?" She asked.

"I need to know where Kagome Takahashi is." I said.

"What is she to you?" She asked.

"My wife..." I said slowly.

She looked at me with a look of disbelief and then got up and walked me to room 504. "This is Mrs.Takahashi's room...Mr.Takahashi. Go ahead and go in but I doubt you'll be getting much out of her." She said angrily and walked away back towards the desk.

I walked into the room and seen Kagome laying on the hospital bed. She was hooked up to IVs and had a catheter in and baby monitors on her slightly rounded stomach. Next to her was Rin with a tear stained face and Sesshomaru who noticed my presence and went from looking sorrowful at Kagome and his mate to a look of hate for me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"After you left I suspect. Kagome got very stressed." He said. "How did you leave?"

"Well she repeated what Shippo said about Kikyo going into labor." I said thinking. "And then after that I sprinted out of the room to this floor."

"I see so that's why." He said looking at Rin. She looked away from Kagome and up to me.

"After you left she was most likely so stressed and worried that her body took over her. She probably didn't want to hurt the baby and so her body shut down to protect him." She said. "She isn't going to wake up for a bit Inuyasha. Not until she knows that she isn't going to get hurt by you that way again, until she knows that she isn't going to hurt her baby from stressing and worrying too much." She took a breath and started crying again. "If... if you don't prove to her that you wont hurt her... she might not wake up and might lose the baby all together..." She fell onto Sesshomaru's arm crying and he comforted her.

"As you can see Inuyasha, your foolish mistakes for things that most likely aren't even yours has caused you to hurt things that really are yours. Rin and I are going to leave now. I expect you to explain to Kagome, even if she cant hear you, why you did what you did." He said while standing up and scooping Rin into his arms. "We'll be back tomorrow morning to see if anything has changed and to see if that baby of the woman next door is really yours." He said walking out of the door.

Sighing I sat down by Kagome's bed and looked at her. She looked so lifeless. Her face that normally had a light rosy appearance was all pale. Her lips that were once cherry red were pale as well. I looked down at the rest of her body, her arms were laying at her sides on her blanket that Rin covered her up with before she left, and it reached from her feet all the way to her breasts, they had IVs in them with some sort of liquid flowing through them. She was in a hospital gown.

The next thing that happened was a beeping and scribbling noise next to me. Looking by me I noticed that there was a machine. Getting up from the chair and walking to it I looked over it. It was a heart/motion and contraction monitor. I was guessing that the little bumping noise was the pups heart beat and then the one on the sheet where the scribbling was coming from was Kagome's. I looked below that and it said motion, I was guessing that it was how the baby was moving. And then there was the contraction part. It didn't look like she was having any, but every now and then the line that was straight would point up a little.

After I got done looking at it I sat back down in the chair and grabbed her hand. Sighing I started to say what I wanted. "I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just sensed a bit of responsibility in that baby. If it does turn out to be mine and I wouldn't have went to his birth then I would have felt horrible. Although even though that thought was running through my mind I did something wrong. I left what really was important and a responsibility to me for something that is totally not my business. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain that your body had to shut down just to protect the pup. I just need to let you know that I'm here for you now, Sesshomaru's going to do tests on Kikyo's baby to see if it really is mine. But it isn't going to make any difference I will give all of myself to you for the rest of our lives Kagome. I swear this wont happen again. I'm so sorry." I stopped talking for a bit to realize something that happened while I was saying this, it was something that I rarely did. I was crying. I didn't follow through with what I promised her. I left her again for Kikyo and this time I put her in the hospital. And if I ever did it again I had a chance to lose Kagome or the baby. Possibly even both. "Kagome please wake up, I need you, and the pup. I don't know what I will do if I lose you and my son. I'd probably kill myself just to be with you again. I'm so sorry Kagome please wake up." I pleaded kissing her hand.

Watching her for awhile, she didn't budge, she didn't do anything. The only thing that I could hear in the room was the monitors, the baby's heart beat, and the loud thumping of my own heart beat ready to come out of my chest. She really did mean everything to me. I slowly laid my head down on the bed and looked at her. I really needed to stay awake but my mind wouldn't allow it, I was exhausted. Oh so slowly I closed my eyes until all I seen was black. And I was asleep.

_--Inuyasha's Dream--_

_I walked into a huge mansion that looked similar to the one that I have and smelt food. Putting my suitcase down I walked into the kitchen to see a lovely raven haired blue-eyed beauty standing by the oven cooking supper. I slowly creeped up behind her and hugged her from behind._

_"Inuyasha! You scared me to death!!" She screamed._

_I chuckled and said sorry then kissed her. "Do we really have to eat supper?" I asked kissing her neck._

_She moaned and tilted her head to the side. "Inuyasha... the kids are upstairs playing, we don't have time for this..." She said._

_"They wont know, our room is all the way down the hall from them." I said winking at her._

_She smiled sexily and turned off the oven. "If you say so." She said turning around._

_I then scooped her up bridal style and started heading for the stairs. I looked down at her and smiled and then looked back at the stairs I was getting ready to climb the stairs when all of a sudden there was an earthquake that shook the whole house._

_"Daddy what's going on?" Two little girls yelled and ran down the stairs and up to me to hold onto my leg._

_"Aneko! Hana! Come back here! Mother said not to leave our rooms!" A boy yelled from the top of the stairs. I looked at him. Unlike one of the girls that had long black hair and gold eyes, and unlike the other little girl who had black hair and blue eyes, he looked like me. Silver hair flowing down his back with gold eyes, but they had little specks of blue in them, and then his ears had little black tips. Other than that he could have passed off as my little brother. I took it he was me and Kagome's son as well as the two girls attached to my leg._

_"Rai!!" The girls exclaimed and ran to him._

_"Sorry for yelling, you just know that mom didn't want us out here." He said looking up at me and glaring then looking behind me._

_"Come over here kids, get behind me, I have to talk to your father." A feminine voice said. I turned around to find what looked to be a nine month pregnant Kagome standing in the door frame of the kitchen. The kids hurried to run behind her. Looking down at the form in my arms I seen that it wasn't Kagome that I had been flirting with all along, it was Kikyo and she was laughing at me. "So I see that you have chosen her again." Kagome said motioning towards Kikyo in my arms. "Well since you have chosen her, I'm not going to stand around and get in your way..." She said grabbing the littlest girls' hand and putting her other on her stomach. "I love you. Goodbye Inuyasha." She said as the ground started shaking again and the floor started splitting. I dropped Kikyo right on the spot and ran towards the crack where my wife and children were falling._

_"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME KAGOME! DON'T! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WASN'T YOU!!" I screamed at her while grabbing her hand._

_"It's too late Inuyasha! You blew it! I'm through!" She screamed back, her hand slipped from mine and she fell._

_--End of Inuyasha's Dream--_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled out loud sitting up straight in my chair. I looked around and noticed that I was still in the hospital room. Looking forward I seen Kagome laying in the same position that she was when I had first fallen asleep. Deciding that I needed something to keep me awake and away from those nightmares, I got up and left the room to go get some coffee from the lounge, not noticing the person who crept into the room as soon as I left it.

* * *

**_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO How did you like it?? I think it was pretty good. Long haha. Anyway. In the next chapter the drama will kind of wind down for a little while, you will find out who the person that snuck into the room after Inuyasha left, what is going on with the papers for Kikyo's baby, If Kagome will still be in a "coma", and thats about it as far as I know. Thanks for reading. I need to go do some English III and Algebra 2 now!! REMEMBER THAT I NEED 5 REVIEWS IN ORDER TO UPDATE AGAIN!! Unti next time... --Paige;_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Heya people. Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. Even though I threatened you guys a bit. I am bored so I decided heck with it I'll just write the next chapter and post it up tonight. So here I am. Umm fortunately I went to an interview for our now re-opened McDonald's and I might be working there by the end of this week so as I have said before my updates for the stories may become father apart, also depending on if you guys review or not. So keep that in mind!! Thanks to these people for caring enough to review my story: inu-yusukekaiba102, Ai Amaya, SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ, angeleyes20876. Even though it's only 4 reviews Thank you again and enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

I walked down the hallway to the lounge and looked at the different types of coffee's and cappuccino's. Deciding that I would rather have cappuccino I got a cup and started pouring some French Vanilla in it.

I took a sip and cursed at myself. 'Dammit how am I so dumb as to forget that it's still hot?' I asked myself. Sighing I sat down and started reading the morning newspaper.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

All I seen was darkness. 'Where the hell am I?' I asked myself. I started walking and I spotted a light. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked out loud. I got no answer. "Is anyone there? I can see the light someone has to be there, if so please answer. I'm scared..." I said starting to tear up. I started quickening my pace towards the light that I seen.

After awhile of walking I finally heard someone speaking. Who was it? I recognized the voice but I couldn't place the name.

"Come on Kagome why don't you wake up? I think you have scared Inuyasha as much as you can. Before I walked him I heard him screaming, I think he had a nightmare. We need you. I need you. the baby is going to be here soon and I need you to be there with me. Kagome you're the god mom, you have to be there." I heard weeping. 'A baby coming soon? I'm the god mother? Oh god... Sango.' I thought to myself and took off sprinting to the light. "I'm coming Sango! I'll be there!" I shouted at her as if she was going to hear me but she didn't. It didn't stop me though, I knew that if I go to the light that I would be awake again. My baby and myself would be okay.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I was sitting there watching Kagome's restless body. Talking to her still about how I needed her here. Finally I seen her hand move and her eyes move behind her eyelids. She was waking up!!

"That's a girl Kagome! Wake up, come on, you can to it!" I said grabbing onto her hand.

Her eyes opened to reveal her ocean blue color. She looked at me and smiled a little. "I'm back Sango." She said.

"Oh thank god Kagome! I thought I was never going to see you again!! I'm so happy you woke up." I started crying and she lifted her hand up that didn't have IV's in and put it around my back to give me a hug.

"It's okay Sango. I might have left for awhile but I would never be able to leave you and Miroku, and my mom and brother here. Do me a favor though?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes anything Kagome. What is it?" I asked back.

"I am going to stay with Inuyasha again, but if he screws up one more time by going to Kikyo instead of staying with me... Is it okay if the baby and me stay with you and Miroku and your baby?" She asked.

"Yes, of course Kagome, of course you could stay with me, I wouldn't think of it any other way. If that idiot hurts you again he will personally get a very rude awakening from Miroku. He told me to tell you that he is sorry that he couldn't make it, he has to catch up on all of his work so he can get off before and after the baby is born." I told her. She looked at me and smiled and nodded her head. Someone opened the door and Kagome and I looked over at it. It was Inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I ran up to Kagome as fast as I could. "Kagome.. I..." I said slowly.

She smiled. "How's the baby?" She asked.

"He's fine, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"What's his name?" She asked, not answering my question.

"Huh? Oh... Sachio. Seriously how are you feeling?" I asked again.

"Fortunately Born huh?" She asked in thought.

"Kagome I'm asking you a question! Why are you so worried about that baby!!" I asked getting angry.

She glared at me before answering. "Because you were worried about it more than your own child!" She shouted then winced in pain.

I sighed. "I'm sorry okay? I know it was wrong, I was just in panic. Sesshomaru is doing testing on the baby now and we'll know if the baby is mine by later today. It wont happen again I swear. If it is mine yes I will have to help her out with it but it wont come before our pup okay?" I asked.

She nodded and put her hand on her stomach. "How is the pup? Did I hurt him?" She asked sadly.

I smiled at her. "He's fine." I said pointing to the monitor. "They've been keeping an eye out on the little guy."

"Thank god..." She said.

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Ready to go home?" I asked.

She nodded and I clicked a button for the nurse to come in. When there was a knock on the door, Kaede came it.

"Oh Kagome you're awake thank god!" She exclaimed and came to hug me. "I am so sorry that my sister has caused you this much suffering." She said sorrowfully.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "At least I'm alive and my baby is okay."

Kaede nodded. "So I take it you and Inuyasha want to leave?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes Kaede." I replied.

"Okay, lets get all of these IV's out and take the monitors off then you can go get dressed in the clothes your brother and sister in law brought and you can sign your papers and be on your way." She said unhooking everything and doing anything she said she would.

Kagome got out of bed slowly and walked to the bathroom to get changed while I signed her release forms. As soon as she got out she got out Sango, Kagome, and I all went to the mansion to see what information Sesshomaru had gotten for us.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I was so nervous to get to our mansion, I wanted to know if it was Inuyasha's baby or not, but then again I didn't know if my heart could handle the truth. All I could do now was hope for the best that it isn't his baby.

As we pulled up into the drive and Inuyasha put his hand on the pad and opened the gates, we drove up further and got out as Inuyasha gave the keys to one of the guys to put the car away. I walked slowly behind Inuyasha as Sango came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a smile.

We walked up to the doors which were then opened to reveal Sesshomaru and Rin standing side by side.

"Kagome you're okay! Oh thank the heavens!" She exclaimed and flew at me to give me a hug. She started sobbing which caused Sango to hug both of us and before long all three of us were bawling our eyes out.

After we finally got a hold of ourselves we followed the men inside to have the talk that we all came for.

"So Sesshomaru... Have you found any good information out?" Inuyasha asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded a little. "Yes, when I last talked to them they were beginning to feel that you were not the father Inuyasha. All the genetics to not mix right. That pup... there is something about it. It may look like a half dog demon but Inuyasha, you do not have brown hair, even when you turn human on the full moon, you have black hair, not brown. And that pup has black hair and brown ears. Kikyo doesn't have brown hair, but she does have black hair. So what we have come to conclude is that even if it was your pup, she would have had to be sleeping with someone else to get those genetics. But that is a slim to none chance. Since the pup looks nothing like you we can basically conclude that it is not yours, but..." He said looking at me for a second then looking back at Inuyasha stalling.

"The papers have somehow disappeared Inuyasha, there is no way that we can conclude that you are not the father unless we have those papers. Therefore we cant go to the court and stop her from putting child support on you if you say it isn't yours." Rin barged in.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but until we find those papers that are missing, we cant find out if Kikyo is lying or not. You will have to act as the father until we can find them. If you find any evidence during the time you are acting as the father figure, you will take out your phone and give me a call about it, there might be other ways to prove your not the father." He looked at me. "Kagome, don't worry too much, Inuyasha is not the father of that whore's baby." I nodded my head and smiled.

"Okay, well, I guess we should be getting rest, and I should get Sango back home with Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Oh no Inuyasha it's fine. If you don't mind, I was wondering if it was okay if Kagome and me could spend some time tonight before everyone has to turn in for slumber. Miroku should be coming to get me after he gets off work at nine tonight." She said.

"As you wish, it would be good for her to have company when to go run a few errands anyway, so I'll come down and get you a little before nine okay Kags?" He asked me.

I nodded and he walked up to me. Leaning down he put a kiss on my forehead. "I love you." He said.

I sat back pouting. "What? No I love you back?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not until you stop treating me like a child after I got out of the hospital and give me a real kiss on the lips." I said pouting more.

"Aw, I'm sorry babe. I just thought I wouldn't try to push it if I was still in trouble and you were angry at me." He said leaning down and capturing my lips in a heated kiss. He pulled back just as we were running out of breath and he leaned down to my stomach, lifted my shirt up, and kissed it too. He then stood up and smiled. "I'll be back later, I love you guys." He said pecking me on the lips again and rubbing his hand on my stomach. He then turned around and smiled at Sango then waved as he left.

I smiled as he walked away, wondering what kind of errands he was going to run and then my smile faded. 'What if his "errands" are going to see Kikyo?' I asked myself.

"Don't worry yourself Kagome." Sango suddenly said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You had such a happy face on after he kissed you and your pup bye saying he'd be back later. And then it faltered. I know you were thinking that he is going to Kikyo, but I assure you he isn't." She said.

"What do you know Sango? Tell me." I said.

"I don't know anything what are you talking about?" She asked sweetly.

"You're hiding something from me!!" I said.

"Yeah and we're both pregnant so you cant hurt me to get it out of me." She said sticking out her tongue at me.

I looked at her weird and then we both started cracking up with laughter. "So what should we do for the..." I looked at the clock on the wall. "... next five hours? Since it's only four." I asked.

She shrugged. "You know, maybe you should pamper yourself." She said. "Go upstairs and take a shower, I bet you don't want to smell like hospital when Inuyasha gets home."

I nodded. "I'll be back downstairs in a bit." I said standing up and heading upstairs to me and Inuyasha's room.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I watched Kagome get all the way up the stairs and then went to find Rin.

"Rinny?! Where are you??" I asked.

"In the family room Sango!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and walked into it. "Plan one is in motion, I got her to go upstairs and take a shower. How far along is Inuyasha in the plan?" I asked.

Rin smiled. "Him and Sesshomaru are arranging for the food to be here about ten minutes before you leave, and Miroku is getting the flower petals and flowers for it. It's all going great so far. Now we need to keep Kagome down on this floor until Inuyasha comes to get her. I need to text him and remind him not to forget all of the things he wants her to wear too." She said taking out her cell and texting it to him. "All done." She said smiling.

I smiled and we talked for awhile longer.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I stepped out of the shower. God did I feel so refreshed. Standing in front of the mirror I looked at my naked form. "I wont look like this for much longer." I said sighing. I put my hand on my abdomen where my pup was gradually growing by the day. "Your daddy does love you." I then heard a door close and I quickly wrapped a towel around myself. Turning around I opened the door to almost step on a box. I looked down at it and picked up a piece of paper that was on top of it.

_Kagome, I'm sorry for all of the shit I've been putting you through lately, it's five now, please take this box downstairs to Rin and Sango and open it with them. At eight thirty use them and I'll be there to get you at eight fifty five. I love you Kagome. --Inuyasha_

I smiled at the piece of paper and picked the box up to put on the bed until I got a bra and a pair of panties on. After that I slipped on a robe and headed downstairs with the box and note in tow.

"Rin? Sango?" I asked. "Where are you?" I looked around.

"We're in the family room Kaggy!!" They both shouted.

I smiled and ran in there. "Inuyasha left this! Can we open it ASAP!?" I screamed walking into the room.

"Yes!!" They both yelled coming up to me and taking the box from my hands. "Hey! That's mine!!" I said running after them to the table.

They laughed and put the box down. "Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" Rin said.

I smiled and opened the box quickly, inside I found a Victoria Secret bag. As soon as I took the things out I blushed. Inside was a blood red strapless bra and matching panties, and then there was a red and black corset and a matching thong. "Oh my god." I said and put them down quickly and took the note out of the bag.

_Well I see you have found the goodies I have for you. Wear the bra and panties with what you're going to get next and when we get done tonight -wink- Now get back to the rest of your gift!_

I smiled. "He is so perverted." Sango and Rin laughed. I lifted up the other gift and opened it, gasping when I seen that it was a beautiful silk, blood red, strapless gown. I looked down at it and held it up to me, spinning myself around happily. "I love it!" I exclaimed giggling like I was back in high school. I stopped and handed the gown to Sango and took out the shoes, they were silver and had a pretty good heal on them. I smiled at Sango and Rin. "You guys knew about this!" I said.

They both nodded and looked at the clock. "Goodness girl it took you a half an hour to get all this taken out, come on lets get your hair and make-up done!!" Rin said.

As soon as we got to the downstairs guest bedroom I sat down at the dresser and we all talked about how we wanted to do my hair. Finally we decided that it would look perfect if I only had it half way back and curled, so we began our work. Sango straightened my hair so it would be easy to put back and quicker as well, and as soon as Rin had it half way back and even she began to curl it, by the time they got done curling my long thick hair they smiled and took a silver, diamond hairpiece out of a box. "This was Inuyasha's mothers, Sesshomaru thought it would be nice if Inuyasha could see it again on the only woman he loved just as much as his mother. And Sessy knew that it would make his step-mother happy." Rin said smiling and removing the hair tie to put the pin in instead.

I smiled. "Thank you Rin." I said.

She nodded. "Sango I have the hair done, now do your magic with her make-up while I go look for some jewelry." She said as Sango nodded and looked at the clock.

"Eight on-the-dot. God your hair takes a long time to do Kagome!" She said.

"I know it does, it's so thick... Maybe I should get it cut." I said.

"Nonsense Kaggy! You know Inuyasha would kill you!" She said laughing and I nodded.

We then began to put on the make-up. I didn't need much, for my face was flawless of any blemish and I looked like I already had blush on. She took out the mascara and put very little on my top lashes. After that she lightly put a bit of white eye shadow above my eyes so you could barely see and then moved down to my lips. "Kaggy you really shouldn't wear any make-up at all. Everything about your facial features is perfect." She said taking out some clear gloss and having me open my mouth to put some on. She then had me rub my lips together and smiled after she was done. "Perfect." She said.

Rin came back in if only a second later with a necklace, earrings and a bracelet. First she put the necklace on, It was silver and in the middle it had a dangling diamond heart that glimmered all over with the lighting of the room. "This, is from me, it was naturally supposed to be given to you as a wedding gift, but it wasn't done being restored yet, you see, a long time ago I found it on a trail when Sesshomaru had been taking Jaken and I to settle for camp, and I had it ever since so I could to give it to someone I really loved. And that person is you." She said smiling at me. She then put the earrings in and smiled. "These are Sango's, she volunteered to pitch in and give you one of her most expensive sets." I looked at Sango and she smiled, letting me know that no favor was needed. "And this bracelet..." She said putting it on my wrist. "This bracelet is a gift that your mother gave me to give to you, she said that your father had been saving it for when you got married, before he died. She said now was the time to give it to you. And now, Kagome, you are ready to get dressed in that lovely gown." She said. But the because of all of the wonderful gifts that I had gotten in one night I started tearing up.

"T-thank you guys so much." I said sobbing.

"Oh god Kagome!! Don't cry you'll ruin your make-up and it's already eight forty!!" Sango yelled.

This made me laugh and I held back my tears. "Thank you guys." I said getting up and going into the bathroom. I took off my panties and bra that I recently had on and replaced them with the ones that Inuyasha had gotten me, blushing at the thought of what I had to change into after we got done with whatever he had planned. I then sat down on the toilet and put on the silver shoes that he had gotten me, then I stood up and slid on the dress, careful not to mess up anything that we had worked hard on. When I thought I looked presentable again I opened the door and stepped outside the room to hear Sango and Rin gasp.

"Oh god Kagome, you look stunning." Sango said.

"Not only stunning. Beautifully stunning!" Rin exclaimed smiling. She then looked at the clock and then at me. "Oh gosh it's eight fifty five, come on Inuyasha is supposed to be here!!" She said grabbing my hand and walking me out of the room, Sango following close behind. When we got to the dining area Miroku was standing waiting for Sango and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful Kagome, Inuyasha will totally flip." He said holding onto Sango and rubbing her stomach as she waved me good-bye. "Have a good night Kaggy." She said winking, and then they left.

Just then Sesshomaru walked in and went up to Rin. "Inuyasha should be down in a second." He said smiling at me.

As if on Que Inuyasha walked in and I gasped at how sexy he looked. He had on a tux, but instead of having white underneath the jacket like normal he had on a blood red silk shirt, that resembled my dress(Can you imagine that, oh god yummmm haha ok back to the story). He looked at me an smiled, making his way to me.

He took my hand and kissed it. "You look very beautiful Ka-go-me." He said slowly.

I smiled. "You look very handsome yourself." I replied.

"Shall we go?" He asked, I nodded and he lead me out to the back of the mansion.

"Have fun you two!" Rin shouted.

As we got to the back of the mansion I wondered what Inuyasha was up to. "Where are we going Inu?" I asked.

He chuckled. "That isn't for you to find out just yet." He said. "Now close your eyes please, I'll lead you the rest of the way."

I nodded and did as I was told and he led me as he said he would. It seemed like forever until we got to where we were and I noticed that the flooring turned from being carpeting to being stone. 'Where did he take me?' I asked myself.

"Okay Kagome, you can open your eyes now." He said.

I opened them and gasped. Laying before me was a small table with two chairs on both sides and a silver table cloth with red plates on top. Along the stone path that lead from the mansion to where we were standing and on towards the garden that I never noticed being there before there were candles alternating on each side, some being white and some red. It was so beautiful. "Oh Inuyasha..." I said.

He put his finger up to my lips and hushed me. "Shh Kagome, this isn't all, don't thank me or tell me it's beautiful yet." He sad giving me a true smile that I hadn't seen since the day I said I do.

I nodded to him and he led me to the table, pulled out the chair for me to sit, pushed it in, and then sat himself.

* * *

_**Soooo?? What do you think?! Told you the drama would wind down a bit. I dont expect it to be back for a little while. I do know that Sango is going to have to go into labor soon. Poor girl has been pregnant for awhile, haha. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this cute/romantic chapter and believe me, Inuyasha will make it up to Kagome -wink wink- Haha. But anyway, I need to get to bed before I get up like a zombie to go to school tomorrow. PLEASE UPDATE!! REMEMBER MY NEW RULE!! If that rule is met by this Friday I promise I will try to update this coming weekend if nothing is going on. Thank you for reading!! Until next time!! --Paige;**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that most of you weren't able to review my story. I decided I would delete the little author's note that I had earlier on when this story just started and so it moved this chapter down and wouldn't let people whom already reviewed review the new chapter, so once again I am so sorry! This week you will be able to review! Here are answers to some of your questions:**_

_**InuyashaKagome4ever: As I wrote in chapter 17, the genetics don't match up with Inuyasha and Kikyo having a baby, but they don't know the truth yet. And I can't tell you because that would ruin the story for others that are reading this. I know Kagome's are brown in the anime but in the manga they are blue, so I made them blue.**_

_**kanamearamhagiL: Yeah, I'm trying to put a bit more romance into the story. I got a few of the ideas from other stories but I'm not going to steal them, I'm just going to merge them together into a whole idea of my own, so yeah... Hope to hear from you after this chapter!**_

_**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya: I have all of my chapters pretty much thought out about in my head, so when I type them I make them about 8-9 pages long on my WordPad or Microsoft word before posting them. And I will continue to do it that way unless I have to make it a bit longer. I will start putting the disclaimer on there, thanks for reminding me.**_

_**Rebhist: Yeah Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya told me about the disclaimer, and as I told her, I will start putting it on here from now on, thank you. Oh and also I will try to get that big lemon in here too haha.**_

_**Thank these people for reviewing...: InuyashaKagome4ever, rose, Angelblaze2006, Ai Amaya, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya, Rebhist, and kanamearamhagiL. Now that I have all that settled and out of the way, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I do take credit for all the pups/babies names and descriptions in this story!!**_

_**WARNING!: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LIME/LEMONS(Sexual themes for people who don't know) THEN DONT READ THIS CHAPTER OR STORY CAUSE THERE WILL BE A LOT!**_

* * *

As soon as we sat down two waiters came and took the tops off our trays and stood there to present the food to us.

"The food looks presentable, you may be dismissed for now." Inuyasha said waving his hand to them politely.

I looked down at the plates of food that were before us and smiled. There was no ramen in sight. Set into three sections there were sliced pieces of turkey with gravy and then potatoes with the same gravy on them. In the third section there were noodles (So its kind of like a Thanksgiving dinner but its not). And off to the side was a slice of bread. It looked really delicious. I glanced up to Inuyasha to see what he was doing, but he was looking at me with amusement on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked so happy staring at all of the food I was wondering if I even had to tell you that you could eat it." He said chuckling.

"Shut up." I said smiling.

He laughed again. "Go ahead and eat." He replied and took out his fork and knife to cut the turkey and put a bite into his mouth.

I smiled at him and picked up my spoon to get some potatoes onto it and stuck it in my mouth. It was seriously too good! Before I knew it my plate was basically gone and I looked up at Inuyasha. His was still halfway full! "I feel like such a pig." I said out loud.

He looked up at me. "Why?"

"Because look at your plate compared to mine. Yours is still half full and mine is practically gone!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Kags you're not a pig. It's just that you're eating for two people now and I'm still only eating for one. I'm not as hungry as you are. Don't worry, you're not a pig, and even if you were..." He grabbed my hand. "You'd be the sexiest pig I've ever laid eyes on." He said winking.

I smiled. "Thank you Inu."

Nodding he looked in my eyes. "Done with the meal?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He snapped his fingers and the maids came out of no where and took the trays away while two waiters came out with Sundays and sat them down on the table. I looked down at them, my eyes getting wide and I looked back at Inuyasha who nodded his head for me to start. I took my spoon and started eating it quickly.

"Thank you, that will be all until Sesshomaru tells you to come clean it up." He said to the waiters and they took off. He then picked up his spoon and started eating as well. "How are you feeling Kagome?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm great!" I said.

He smiled. "Good, cause' I still have two other events tonight."

I nodded and started finishing up my sundae, and Inuyasha did the same.

* * *

After we got done eating we stood up and Inuyasha grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said leading me out to the garden.

When we got to the middle of it he turned and looked at me. "Kagome. You know you mean so much to me right?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure I do." I replied.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not meaning only now in today's time. I mean way back when we were fighting with Naraku. Kagome, I only lived and pushed on for you. I wanted to defeat Naraku for you. I wanted to kill him so I could have a life with you and Sango and Miroku could have a life, and believe it or not, even Sesshomaru and Rin. I never wanted any different." He looked at me. "After we defeated him my anger and worry of you not wanting to stay with me took over and I said what I really shouldn't have when you said you needed to get finished with High School, and I realized that soon after I left you. That is why I worked so hard to get as high up as I am today, cause I knew that if I could do that, I'd have the power to find you and bring you back. And I thank Kami that it did."

I smiled. "I always knew that you liked me more than a companion back then Inuyasha. You wouldn't have saved me time and time again, or even shed tears for me if you didn't." I said.

He nodded. "Yes, and even now I care so much for you, no... I care even more for you then anyone ever can. I don't want to lose you. I want to have this pup, and more running around this mansion for the rest of our lives. I just need you to realize that even though we have a burden on our hands, it doesn't mean that it will be getting more attention than you and our pup will, you two will always be first in my book." He said putting his arm around my waist and leading me to the first set of flowers. "Know what they are?" He asked picking up one red and one white flower.

I shook my head. "No I don't sorry."

"It's a Chrysanthemum, this red one means sharing, and the white one means truth." He said handing me them. I smiled and smelled them and then we moved on to the next flower picking it. "This is a Hibiscus, it means delicate beauty..." He reached over next to the Hibiscus's and picked another flower handing it to me as well. "This is a Lilac, first love." He smiled and put his arm around me leading me to the next section of the garden.

"Inu?" I asked.

"Yes Kags?" He said back picking two different flowers from this section.

"Why are you giving me all of these?"

"Because I want you to have all of my feelings in your hands. This Orange Blossom is for fertility. I'm so happy you're having my pups. And this Orchid is delicate beauty just as the Hibiscus. Because you are so beautiful." He replied and I blushed deep red. He handed me the flowers that were now growing to be a beautiful bouquet of different varieties of beautiful flowers. He leaned down and picked up six other flowers from the section across from where we were and turned around smiling. "This is a Pansy. It means loving thought, cause that is what I think about you every day. This is a Passion Flower. Of course it means passion because we have so much of this between us. And the rose...I give you a pink one for friendship, a red one for passionate love, and last another red one along with white for unity."

I smiled. "You really are the romantic." I said laughing.

"And I'm not finished yet." He said chuckling and picking up three flowers. "These tulips... the pink one is for caring, the red for a declaration of love, and yellow... hopelessly in love, because I am so in love with you."

I smiled and watched him pick up three flowers, two of which I actually knew. A sunflower, and a violet.

"This sunflower means adoration... the Violet means faithfulness... and..." He leaned down and picked out another flower. "This is a Tuberose, it means pleasure, because that is what you give me." He said winking. He walked towards me with the flowers that he had gathered and put them in my hands that had the flowers from before. He then took my face and put it in his palms looking in my eyes, and then he slowly leaned down and took me in a loving yet passionate kiss. After we broke away from the kiss I looked at him. "Even though I have picked these flowers and they will eventually wither away because of being picked, I just want you to remember, that no matter what, Kagome... these feelings will always be there for you and you only." He said.

I smiled but I felt the tears coming to my eyes. It wasn't that I was sad, I was really happy, so happy that my hormones were fucking with my emotions.

"No... Kagome dont cry, you know what you do to me when you cry." He said wiping away the tears that were just released from my eyes.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad Inuyasha... I'm happy... I am so happy." I said putting my head on his chest and crying. I felt his arms go around me and I fell into an embrace that I hadn't been in so long. For once in a long, long time I actually felt like he loved me again.

He pulled me back and wiped my tears away. I smiled up to him and he smiled back. "Come on, let's get those flowers in a vase." He said and led me back through the path of candles to the back of the house. We walked through the kitchen and there was a box sitting on the counter. "Go open it." He said.

I nodded and ran over to it as fast as a five month pregnant woman could and excitedly began opening it. As soon as I took the top of the box I gasped. Laying inside were three vases. Two were short and had clear gems in a baggy, and white candles in wrappers also. And one was tall and big and had diamonds sitting at the bottom in a baggy. I turned around and smiled at Inuyasha. "It's beautiful." I said.

He nodded. "Lets get them set up." He said taking all of the vases out of the box and putting them on the table lightly. He took out the clear gems from the Baggies and put them equally into the smaller vases, and put the white candles on top. He then took out the diamonds and gently sat them on the bottom of the bigger vase. Turning to me with it in his hands he smiled. "What are you waiting for? Go put some water in this and put the flowers in." He said ruffling my hair and chuckling when I gave him a playful angry face.

I ran over to the sink and put water in it and sat my bouquet in it. After I had it all arranged I turned around and looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on the edge of the table staring at me. "What?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

He smiled. "You never cease to amaze me." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He walked over and kissed me and placed a hand on my stomach. "You are five months pregnant, and you are still happy and active as ever. It amazes me that you haven't been sleeping more."

I smiled and put my hand on top of his. "He doesn't wear me out yet." I replied.

He nodded. "Come on. It's time for the last part of your gift, and then we can do whatever. Go put on that outfit I got you." He said, I nodded and went to get it from the dining room and then went into the bathroom where I changed out of the gown and put the lingerie on. As I came back out Inuyasha was yet again staring at me, but this time not with pure amazement, but with pure lust and love. He then held out his hand and I took it, still looking into his golden orbs. "You still look so sexy being pregnant. If anything it turns me on more." He said purring in my ear, which turned me on.

I stood on my tiptoes so I could reach his lips and I lightly sucked on them, getting a groan from my hanyou in return. I backed away and smiled. "Lets go upstairs." I said.

Inuyasha nodded and picked me up carefully and I wrapped my legs around his waist. With that we were off to our bedroom. I took Inuyasha's ears in my hands and started rubbing them, getting low rumbles to erupt from him, and after I was satisfied with that I took the tip of his right one into my mouth so I could nibble and suck on it. "Mmm Kagome…" He said lowly.

"What was that?" I asked giving him a sexy smirk.

"You'll find out soon." He said returning the smirk I was giving him.

As we got up to the room he walked us inside and kicked the door closed with his foot, and took one of his hands off of my bottom just to lock the door then it was right back in place again.

He lightly pushed me up against the door and we started our tongue war and of course Inuyasha won. We took awhile to catch our breath but as soon as he had we started kissing again. I ran my hands up and down his chest as he lightly gripped onto my ass. He then led me to the bed and gently threw me down. Smirking he lowered his face to mine and gave me a light peck on the lips before heading down to the tie of my corset and used his teeth to begin untying it. As soon as he got the bow undone he looked over my bare chest with lust now that it was revealed to him and quickly took one of my breasts in his mouth while massaging the other one. I moaned lightly as he switched over to the other breast to give it the same attention.

"You like it Kagome?" He asked, lightly running his claws down from my mate mark to the top of my panties that match with the corset.

"Mmhmm." I moaned out slowly. He then took his fingers and stuck them under the hem of the panties and then pulled them down teasingly. I lifted my hands up and started rubbing my fingers on his ears and then down his hair. This frustrated him and he took my panties off as fast as he could without ripping them.

He leaned back down to me and started kissing me with all the passion that he could. I eventually got tired of just the lip contact so I slowly ran my tongue along his top and bottom lips until he opened his mouth to allow me to enter. We then took our slow time just enjoying the feeling of our wet muscles swirling around each other, and exploring each other's mouths. His hand slowly glided down past my rounded stomach to my lips below and he traced the outside of them. After awhile of teasing me like that he finally stuck his fingers in them and started rubbing around my outer walls. "God, you're already so wet, Ka-go-me." He said seductively while moving his fingers up to my entrance, plunging them in, and causing me to moan out loud.

Not long after he had started pumping his three fingers inside of me he started kissing down my body, making his way to my lips where his fingers were doing pure magic on my body. As soon as he got down there he kissed the top and then started licking around it. As soon as I moaned loud enough to please him he delved his tongue into my moist cavern and started working it around it, causing more moans to come out.

I felt his fingers being removed only for his tongue to be replaced. It felt so good, and I was getting so close to climaxing. So close that I knew he could taste all of my juices flowing out of me. But as I thought would happen, he stopped right as I was at my peak. He took one last lick and then sat up on his knees, licking his fingers and lips, causing my eyes to go wide. "What's wrong Kags? You should know that I just love the way you taste by now." He said smirking at me.

"So you should know that I need to taste what I love next right?" I asked.

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean?" He asked, his smirk getting bigger.

I smiled and pushed him backwards, stripping him of his clothes so fast; people would probably think I was a demon myself. As soon as I removed his boxers his erection broke free and I licked my lips at the sight before me. I leaned forward towards it and licked off the precum that was already seeping out of the tip, which caused Inuyasha to moan slightly. I then took my tongue and didn't even hesitate to run my tongue up and down his hard cock. Inuyasha took a ragged breath in as I then took him fully into my mouth sucking on every part that I could fit inside my mouth, and using my hands to rub the rest that was exposed.

Looking up and landing my eyes on Inuyasha's face, he had his eyes closed in absolute pleasure and a low growl erupted from him, which meant he wanted more. His hand found the back of my head and started helping me bob up and down at the pace that he wanted me to, and it kept getting faster until I was deep throating him. He took his hand off the back of my head and let me keep doing it on my own so that I wouldn't get sick, and I kept doing the speed that he wanted me to.

As I felt his cock pulse I knew that I was getting close to his climax so I backed off, licking up any precum that decided to sneak its way out after I took my mouth off, and then I looked up at his amber orbs looking back into my blue ones. Another growl erupted from his throat as he finally caught his senses.

"I need you right now Kagome." He said panting slightly.

"I know I need you too." I replied.

"I need to fuck you so hard!" He said lightly pushing me back so I landed on my back. He then brought the tip of his cock to my dripping wet entrance and started rubbing it around to tease me and then he lined up and thrusted himself in as far as he could, which was pretty close considering we were skin to skin.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" I moaned as he started pounding into me fast and hard like we hadn't done in so long. It felt so amazing, I couldn't help but to moan and scream out his name and grip onto his back, digging my nails into his muscles.

"Mmm Kagome you feel so good. So wet. Oh god so wet around my cock." He moaned out. I felt my walls tighten around him and his erection start to pulsate and I knew that our climaxes were about to come so I tried to arch my back as much as I could to match my hips with his. It sure did work because every time that he would thrust in my hips would meet his. Soon after we both met our blisses, my walls tightened down hard on his cock and I could feel all of his seed pouring out into me, and I racked my nails all the way down his back, leaving ten red marks going all the way down to just a bit above his firm ass.

"INUYASHA!" "KAGOME!" We both exclaimed at the same time. Inuyasha pulled out and collapsed by my side, both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow…" I said, still trying to overcome my heavy breathing.

"I know…" He replied back. I rolled over and smiled at him lightly. He turned on his side and looked back at me curiously. "What?" He asked.

"I love you Inuyasha." I said.

He smiled back. "I love you too Kagome, so much." He said pulling me to him. "I have a snack for you that you are going to love."

"Really?! What is it!?" I said excitedly.

He chuckled and leaned over to a tray on the table by the bed and put it on his lap, taking the lid off and putting it back on the table. My eyes grew as wide as soccer balls', laying on the tray is one of my most favorite things to eat ever! Strawberries and whip cream! I immediately leaned over his lap and took one, dipping it in the whip cream and sticking it in my mouth. "Mmmm." I moaned taking in the delicious taste.

He smiled and watched me. "I knew you'd love it." He said.

"Of course I do! I love it, and I love this whole night. Inuyasha, you really did make it up to me. I'm so happy, tonight was one of the best nights of my life since our honeymoon." I said smiling and getting another strawberry. "Want one?" I asked holding it in front of his lips.

He smiled and took it into his mouth, chewing it. "I'm glad you loved tonight. It's the only thing I could do for the best woman in my life." He said smiling.

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and then we finished up the strawberries and whip cream. Inuyasha got up and turned out the lights and clicked a button that made the ceiling of the room to pull back and show a full view of the stars. I gasped, he had never shown me that before. He came back to the bed and laid down, putting his left arm around my shoulder. After awhile of just laying there I turned onto my side and looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked a bit worried.

"I have a question." I said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"When the pup moves would you want to feel it?" I asked.

"Of course Kagome, It is a part of me." He said.

I smiled. "Good because he just moved." I said excitedly.

"Ah! Seriously? Kagome! Can I feel it?" He asked even more excited then I was.

"Of course silly." I said grabbing his hand and placing it in the spot where I felt the movement. "There he is." I said smiling.

It took him awhile but it look of confusion soon turned into a huge grin. "That is so amazing. Gosh he's strong isn't he?" He asked.

I smiled. "If he's this strong now, I hate to see what he's going to be torturing me with in four months." I said laughing.

He laughed too and turned over on his side pulling me closer to his body. "I'm so happy. I have the perfect wife, carrying my perfect son. This right here, this is my family. The family that I have made. All thanks to you." He said looking at me and smiling.

I smiled back. "I have a perfect family thanks to you too Inu." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**So there you guys go!! No cliffy! You better love me, and sorry I didn't update when I said I would, these weeks are getting really really busy haha. But review and I'll get the new chapter posted up ASAP!! Enjoy! Until next time! –Paige;**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey I'm back. I told you this update would be pretty fast but I'm sorry that it wasn't, as I have written in the rest of my stories, a lot has been going on from school down to getting in arguments with my boyfriend… so I don't know how fast my updates are going to be. Just depends on how much time I have and how into writing I am into that day. I'm going to try to get it done as soon I can. Umm, this weekend is going to be a bit busy for me. I think that we may have a football MP for JROTC, and then I have a Halloween party that one of my friends is having that I need to go to. But It is a 3 ½ day weekend so I will have a bit more time to write new chapters, and as you can see this weekend I have updated all three so I'm doing pretty good!! Anyway thanks to these people who have reviewed my last chapter: Ai Amaya, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya and Rebhist. You guys are amazing!! Again thank you and enjoy Chapter 19!!_**

* * *

**3 months later**

I slowly opened my eyes to look at the clock. 6:45am is what it said. 'Thank you sun for waking me up.' I thought rolling over on my side so I could get myself up. Waking up and getting out of bed had been more and more difficult lately. I am now eight and a half months pregnant, and let me tell you… when you're pregnant with a partial demon; you get worn out more than normal. So as expected I have been sleeping a lot more and getting worn out a lot easier than a normal eight month pregnant woman would. Take Sango as an example. She is nine months pregnant and really close to her due date, and she is still able to go out shopping and everything without getting worn out as fast as I would.

As soon as I got myself sat up I looked back at Inuyasha. He was still peacefully asleep in bed. I smiled and stood up, getting ready to go get dressed and make him breakfast. This is a routine that I had gotten into every morning, I would wake up early and fix him breakfast, and then we would start our day, and go to a doctor's appointment if scheduled Which it almost was since I have to go to a doctors appointment every week from now on until I go into labor.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and then picked up the clothes that I had set out for the day, which consisted of a white short sleeve shirt that had a v-neck and had light blue flowers under the breasts and tied around in the back in a bow. Along with that I had the same color of pants that clung around my belly slightly and then a pair of light blue flip-flops to go with it. As soon as I had gotten changed into it I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a low pony tail, and then with all of that done, I walked out of the bathroom, took one last look at Inuyasha, and then went downstairs.

As I got into the kitchen I pulled out some pans from the cabinet, being careful not to hit my stomach. I then sat them on the stove and went to the fridge. There I took out four eggs, three sausage patties, and some bacon. I went back to the stove, spraying some cooking spray in each pan and then put them back on their spots on the stove.

I broke each of the eggs from their shells, adding them to the pan so I could make scrambled eggs, and then I put the sausage patties in the second pan, and the bacon in the third.

I was so busy paying attention to all of the food that I didn't even hear someone step into the kitchen, and didn't feel their presence until they put their arms around me. "Everything smells nice." Inuyasha's voice came from behind me.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said, feeling the pup move around excitedly. "He always knows when his daddy is around." I smiled up at Inuyasha.

"He does?" Inuyasha asked.

I nodded. "Every time he hears your voice he moves around a lot, its like he can't wait to come out and see us." I replied putting my hand on Inuyasha's and moving it to where the pup was kicking.

Inuyasha got a big goofy grin on his face and I turned off the burners on the stove because the food was ready. Inuyasha got down on his knees and put both of his hands on my stomach. "Well buddy, I can't wait until you get out here too, but you need to stop moving around so much, you're wearing mommy out. Daddies right here though, I'm not going anywhere so calm down bud." He said to my stomach.

"Inu… I don't know what you just did, but he calmed down, its like he went to sleep." I said shocked.

He smiled and stood up. "He listened to me." He said bringing my face towards his for a light kiss. "I just saved you a days worth of exhaustion from him moving around so much."

"Thank you." I said, hugging him and pecking him on the lips one more time before turning to put the food on two plates. I put most of the eggs onto Inuyasha's and then two of the sausage patties, and most of the bacon. The rest went to me. The doctor had been telling me that my hunger would go down more and more as I got closer to my due date, and boy was he right. If I ate too much I would throw it up. If I would eat something that the pup didn't like, I would throw it up. So I am one hundred percent ready to get this little boy out of me so that I can get back to things I used to do and things I love to eat.

I picked up the plates and walked over to the table where Inuyasha was sitting and reading the newspaper for the day. Setting his plate down on the table, he looked over the top of the paper and then folded it up and set it aside. "Thank you M'lady." He said winking at me.

I laughed. "Your welcome." I said sitting down across from him and we both began eating.

"So do you have everything packed and ready for next month?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, everything except what is essential for me to have as of right now." I said.

"Okay good. So where is the bag?" He asked.

"It's up in the room sitting on the chair closest to the closet." I replied.

He nodded and finished eating. I started to get up to put the dishes into the sink and wash them but he pushed on my shoulders to have me sit down. "I'll wash them, you go get the sonogram book and come straight back, we have to go to a doctors appointment after I'm done washing this and we don't need you to be too stressed out or tired for the testing." He said seriously.

I nodded and got up to go into the other room and get the sonogram photo album that we had been making. They had all the way from our first one and up to the date as of now. I smiled flipping through the book as I went from when the pup was just a little blob up until now when you can actually make out his face and his little ears sitting on his head and his hands and feet and gender.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down just as Inuyasha was finishing cleaning the last pan and drying it off.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and he helped me up. We walked outside and he helped to get me comfortable in the car before he shut the door and went around to the drivers seat.

"You have everything right?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, Sonogram book, cell phone, money, insurance card, etc." I said looking through my purse.

He chuckled. "I didn't mean you had to list everything, I was just asking." He said.

I smiled sweetly at him and then we were off.

* * *

**At the hospital**

"Ah Good Morning Mrs. Takahashi." The secretary said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back. "Good morning Angie. I'm here for my appointment." I replied.

"Alrighty let me just bring your file up and then have you sign your sheet." She replied. As soon as the paper finished printing she laid it up on the counter and gave me a pen to sign. "Say, is Mr. Takahashi feeling okay?" She asked.

I finished signing the paper and handed it back to her, looking back at Inuyasha who was staring off into space. I smiled. "I think he's fine, its just getting closer to the time that the pup is going to be here, so he's getting nervous. He's always staring off into the middle of nowhere when we come to these appointments. Half way through he's okay though." I said smiling.

Angie nodded and put the folder with my files in a pile.

I went over to Inuyasha and sat down for a little bit looking at him, but he was still staring off into space.

"Kagome Takahashi." Kaede said as she opened the door.

"Yes." I said standing up and grabbing Inuyasha's hand. He snapped out of his trance and stood up with me. When we got into the office and into the room Shippo was standing in there waiting for us.

Inuyasha helped me onto the doctors' bed and then went to sit in the chair by the wall so that my doctors appointment could begin.

"Well Kagome, how have you been feeling?" Shippo asked.

"Ready to pop." I said.

Shippo laughed. "Well it isn't time for you to pop yet, but it is possible if you get too much stress, so try not to stress yourself okay?"

"Yeah…" I said. "Other than that I've been feeling really tired and exhausted. I haven't been able to get up and move around as much as I would like to. After I make Inuyasha breakfast and do a few other things for the day I feel like laying down on the nearest peace of furniture and sleeping."

"That's natural. You know that demons are powerful. Even if your baby is going to be a hanyou like Inuyasha it still has more demon blood than he does human. Therefore his demonic aura is bringing down your strength because he's feeding off of more energy from you." He said.

"Yeah I know, sometimes I wish that I was a hanyou or full blood youkai so that I'd still be okay doing everything. Or if Inuyasha was full human so I could still be like Sango." I said.

Shippo chuckled and turned to Inuyasha. "So keep her away from stress, I know she isn't able to do a lot right now, but at least keep her in bed a good ninety percent of the day."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright."

Shippo came over to me and put the strap on my arm to take my blood pressure. "Your blood pressure seems fine." He said. "Lay back and we'll listen to this little guy's heartbeat."

I did as he said and he took out the heart monitor and lifted my shirt up, putting the warm jell on my stomach. He then took the machine and put it on my stomach rubbing it around until he found the pups heartbeat. "He sounds pretty good too so you're doing everything okay." He replied. "Now if you'll come with me we'll get a quick sonogram and then hook you up to the contraction and heart monitor for a half an hour and then you can go ahead and go home." He said.

I slowly got off of the bed and then we went into the room with the sonogram machine and he put fresh warm jell on my stomach and took a few new sonograms and then took Inuyasha and me into a nice quiet room that had peaceful wallpaper all around and TVs and the machine that I would be hooked up for awhile on.

He laid out two straps that would be wrapped around my stomach, one was blue and it was the contraction tracker, and then the second one was pink and it was the heat monitor and movement tracker. After he put it them around my stomach he turned the monitor on and I heard the baby move around because it sounded like a big swish sound. "Okay Kagome, Inuyasha, I'm going to leave now to go check up on my other patients, I will be back in a half an hour to forty five minutes to check on your status and send you home." He said. Inuyasha and I nodded and then he left the room.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

"God where the hell is Shippo?" Inuyasha complained.

"I don't know Inuyasha maybe he is still with a patient or something. He should be in here any minute." I said.

"Well the timer went off probably five minutes ago." He replied.

I was about to reply back to him when my phone started singing 'There's A Class For This by Cute Is What We Aim For' and I took it out of my pocket seeing Sango's name flashing. I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Kagome?" Miroku said

"Yes, Miroku why are you calling from Sango's phone?" I asked.

"Well… we are on our way to the hospital, Sango's water broke but she isn't having any contractions, and so I was in a rush and forgot my phone. I thought I would call and tell you that she will probably be having this baby today." He said basically in panic.

"What?! Are you serious? Do you have Shippo as your doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said he'd meet us there as soon as he got one of his patients finished up." He replied.

"Oh well Miroku I think that is us. We're in here for an appointment and he was supposed to be here at least five minutes ago. I'll be down there as soon as he gets finished with us, tell Sango to hang in there." I said panicking.

"Alright see you soon." He replied before hanging up.

I shut my phone and looked at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with Sango?" He asked.

"She's going to have the baby, her water broke but she isn't having any contractions, that isn't good Inuyasha, not good at all." I said

"Okay Kags, we'll be out of here soon don't stress out it's bad for you." He said.

"I know it isn't good for me Inu but my best friend is coming to the hospital and the baby could be in trouble it isn't good, how am I not supposed to freak out and stress?" I asked.

He sighed and didn't push the subject any further. Shippo walked into the room quickly.

"I am so sorry that I left you here for so long, I got a phone call from Miroku, Sango is coming in…" Shippo said.

"Yeah I know." I replied.

"Okay well lets just take a look at these papers and then I'll let you go." He said walking over to the machine that was still monitoring the pup and me. "Kagome you're starting to have contractions." Shippo said.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome you're stressing yourself you're only 8 ½ months pregnant!"

I looked at the sheet of paper wide eyed. "I didn't even feel them." I said.

"Well they're very short contractions for now, but I guarantee you that you will feel them by the end. Just take it slow okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Is everything else okay? Can I go?" I asked hurriedly

He looked over the papers one last time. "Besides the minor contractions it looks like you're doing just fine." He said. Walking over to me he undid the straps and gave me a paper towel to wipe my stomach off with. He then tore the papers off of the machine and attached them to his clipboard. "Oh here are your sonograms." He said handing them to Inuyasha. "You guys are free to go now, I'm sure that Sango and Miroku are here, so lets go and see them shall we?" He asked.

I nodded and we took the elevator up to the maternity ward. There we found Sango in a room hooked up to IV's and the same monitor I had been on a few moments before. She looked to be in a lot of pain and I got scared.

"Sango…" I said quickly walking up to her bedside. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ready to get this baby out of me!!" She yelled and gave a glare to Miroku. "It's all your fault I'm going through this!"

"I-I'm sorry Sango, but… I'm really sorry I swear." Miroku said nervously.

"I'll be with you the whole way Sango." I told her and she just nodded.

"Come on Miroku, we better get out of here, I think it might be better for Kagome to be in here." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and left the room immediately with him.

* * *

**10 Hours Later**

"AHHHHHH GET IT OUT GET IT OUT RIGHT NOW!!" Sango screamed.

"Sango calm down, breath, the baby is almost out. Take a deep breath and push." I said while rubbing the cool cloth across her forehead.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF THAT MONK, HE IS NEVER GOING TO LAY HIS PERVERTED HANDS ON ME EVER AGAIN!!" She screamed again before breathing and pushing one final time.

The baby came out and the doctor handed it off to the nurse close by. I looked over to see a pink blanket and smiled.

"Sango it's a girl. You had a girl." I said looking over at the crying baby. "What are you going to name her?

"Mari Aika Houshi." Sango said smiling. We smiled and looked back at the little girl who was getting cleaned off, but something was wrong. The little bundle was no longer crying her little lungs out. She wasn't crying at all. "Why isn't she crying?" Sango asked. "Why isn't my baby crying!?" She screamed as the nurse rushed the baby in the little crib down to another room to get hooked up to a breathing machine and checked out by a pediatrician.

I held onto my stomach. Something didn't feel right. "Sango, I'm going to go find Inuyasha okay? I'll be right back…" I said as I left the room and started my way to the waiting room.

The pains in my stomach kept getting worse and worse, they just wouldn't go away for moments at a time. I was so close to the waiting room but I had to grip onto the wall. "Ah!" I yelled.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at me. "KAGOME!" He yelled and ran towards me with Miroku by his side. "Kagome are you okay? What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer him; the pain in my abdomen hurt so much. But when I finally caught my voice, all I could get out was. "The pup…"

Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "The pup, what is wrong with the pup." He asked.

Right then though his question was answered… my water broke.

* * *

**_Haha Cliffy!! You guys love me though, I haven't updated this story in awhile and now that I did you should be jumping in joy!! Haha j/k but now that it's done I think it's time to work on the next chapter of one of my other stories. But before I can do that I need to get my homework done that I had all weekend and I didn't do because I wasn't at school on Friday. And I have to get up early tomorrow because I have to make up a test for my grades. Seriously though, first quarter went super fast and now it's the second… I better study hard because after this one I have semester exams, yuck. Anyway thanks for reading…REVIEW PLEASE!! Until Next Time! –Paige;;_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey everyone, sorry it has taken so long to get this next update up. I have had a lot of things going on and plus I have been a bit over obsessed with The Ocean, The Girl, Or Both?. So yeah… I will start working on this story again as well as that one. Ummm for you people who don't read my other stories, I haven't been feeling the best, so I'm sorry if my work isn't as 'good' as it should be. I am going in to a doctor's appointment on November 26, and hopefully they can get everything cleared up and get me some drugs to feel better lol. I have a parade to do for ROTC on my only day off this week from school, so I don't know if I'll be able to update because of that, but I swear I will try my best! Anyway thank you to the two people that reviewed my last chapter. I'm glad that at least two people care to, lol._**

**Angelblaze2006: Haha yeah very good cliffhanger if I may say so myself XD. I will tell you that Sango's baby will be fine, but what will happen with Kagome and Inuyasha? The baby? These questions will be answered in this chapter. Thank you for waiting so patiently.**

**Ai Ayame: Yes I know I'm evil and so do you XD. It's my job as a story writer to leave off in bad spots also, just makes my job more fun making everyone wait for their answers, hehe. Thanks for the review.**

_**Thank you two again for reviewing and sticking with me, and my slowness. I hope you like my new chapter!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_I stared down at the mess that was down on the floor, from me. Looking up at Inuyasha's face it was twisted in worry and fear. "Oh my god, Miroku get a nurse! Her water just broke!" He shouted.

"Inu…" I said lightly.

"Shh it will be OK, we're going to get help." He said lifting me up bridal style and taking me to the closest wheelchair.

As soon as Inuyasha got me up to the front desk Shippo came running out. "Oi Kagome, you put too much stress on yourself, the pup isn't ready yet!" He said worried.

"Dr. What should we do?" A nurse came up to him with Miroku in panic looking at me.

"Take her into an examining room and check her vitals out. I have a feeling we're going to have to get her into a room to give birth as soon as we can." He replied.

"Yes sir." She replied, wheeling me off.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted.

"It'll be OK baby, I'll be right in there after I get changed! Everything will be OK!" He shouted back as the nurse wheeled me into a room and started checking me out.

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV**

I stood there in shock for many minutes after Kagome was wheeled off to get ready for giving birth. That is until Miroku and Shippo started waving their hands in front of my face.

"Earth to Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted.

"Huh?" I said looking at him.

"Your pup is about to be born and your standing out here like a retard!" Shippo shouted.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily.

"Inuyasha this is no time to pick a fight with Shippo for old times sake. Kagome is about to have your pup and she needs you!" Miroku said quickly.

"Right… show me to the medical clothes." I said.

Shippo nodded his head and I followed him all the way. When we got there he threw the pants, shirt, hair net, and mask at me and I quickly put them on over my clothes quicker and easier than I did when Kikyo was in labor because it was my second time. I put the hair net on and then slid the mask over my head and around my neck, so it would be ready for when I needed it. I walked back out of the room to find Miroku and Shippo still standing there waiting.

"Ready?" They both asked in unison.

I took a deep breath. "I think so." I replied.

We then headed towards the front desk again, asking where Kagome Takahashi's room was, and it so happened that it was in with Sango's. Quickly we all walked down to the room and walked in on them putting a epidural in Kagome's back.

"What is going on Kaede?" Shippo asked.

"Oh Shippo, glad you're here, it isn't good at all. The baby hasn't even turned around yet. I'm afraid the chance of him turning around before tonight isn't going to happen. And chances of her having a normal birth isn't going to happen either, so we are getting her ready for a cesarean right away." She replied.

Shippo nodded and looked towards me. "Looks like your son is going to be born in a little bit Inuyasha. Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and quickly went over to Kagome's side. "I'm here. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared. Is he going to be OK?" She asked.

I looked up at Shippo with worry in my eyes, and he looked at us replying. "I'm sure he will be fine, but after he comes out you will have a few seconds with him until we have to take him away to get examined for any problems. If he's as tough as you and Inuyasha together I'm sure he will be fine though."

Looking back down at Kagome I seen some of the fear leave her eyes to be replaced by relief.

"Everything is ready Dr. We can take her in now and get this over with." The other nurse said.

Shippo nodded and him and Kaede wheeled Kagome down the hall with me not far behind. Once inside the room they had Kagome move from one bed to the surgical bed and then put the brown solution on to keep everything sterile. Kaede pulled a chair up to where Kagome's head was laying and they put the blanket up covering from underneath her breasts and down.

"Now Kagome, do you feel anything when I touch your legs or stomach, its all numb right?" Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo I don't feel anything." She replied.

"Okay then lets get started shall we?" He asked.

"Hai." All the nurses in the room said and helped him out with cutting Kagome open.

After a while Shippo finally talked to Kagome again. "We have everything cut open now Kagome. You are going to feel some tugging cause we have to get this little guy out right away okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She replied. Soon after the words left her mouth we heard small little whimpers, which turned into full out cries.

Kagome and I gave out relieved sighs and smiled at each other.

"Congrats you two, it is a boy as I said." Shippo said.

Kagome looked up at me and smiled again. "Rai Mareo Takahashi." She said.

I looked down at her in complete shock. Rai. That was the name of the little boy in my nightmare the night that Kagome was unconscious in the hospital. 'What is the meaning of this…' I thought to myself silently. But soon my thoughts were disrupted when Kaede handed me the blue bundle, which was my son.

Looking down at Kagome I smiled and pulled the blanket back to reveal a small boy sucking on the top of his fist. I leaned down so that Kagome could see the beautiful little boy that we created with our love and passion. He was small even for being carried so close to full term, but cute nonetheless. He had silver hair like my own but there was black at the tip of the little tuff that he had. For a minute I thought that he didn't have his ears until I pulled down the blue blanket farther off his little head, there were his little ears.

"You can defiantly tell he is ours." Kagome said lightly.

I nodded and watched as his little ears popped up at the sound of his mother's voice. The tips of them, just like the tips of his hair were black also. And as soon as he opened up his eyes I was amazed. They were the same deep ocean blue as his mothers, but at the same time he had tiny specks of amber in them, which made them look amazing.

Kagome smiled and lifted one of her hands up to touch him, and I couldn't hold back the chuckle as he tried to suck on her fingers as she ran them over his little lips.

"He's so amazing." I said to her. Leaning down I placed a kiss on her forehead. "You did great. Thank you for bringing this little guy into the world. Thank you for giving me a family."

She smiled her beautiful smile to me. "You're welcome, and thank you for helping me bring him into this world to start a family." She replied.

I nodded and was about to lean down to kiss her again when a nurse interrupted us. "Excuse me sir. But if you two are done looking at the little Takahashi we are going to have to take him to the nursery to make sure everything is OK with him." She said nicely.

Taking one last look at our pup I carefully handed him to the nurse who then put him inside a crib and rolled him away.

"We are almost done stapling you up Kagome. And then we will wheel you into the room you were in with Sango." Shippo stated.

"Okay. Thank you Shippo." She said.

"Uncle Shippo." I corrected.

The doctor and Kagome both looked at me with confused looks and I grinned. "He has been with us since Feudal Japan. We are friends even though he can't act like it here. Therefore he is an uncle to our children and to Sango and Miroku's children as well. Kaede is an aunt to our children." I finished.

They both nodded and Shippo finished putting the last staple on Kagome's cesarean cut while Kagome laid her head back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Am I skinny again?" She asked smiling at me.

I couldn't help it; I let out a bark of laughter at what she had asked me. "Kagome, baby, you aren't going to get your old figure back for awhile longer, but if it helps any. Yes you have slimmed down a bit." I said.

She nodded and laid her head back down again, closing her eyes. "Inu… I don't want to fall asleep, but I don't think I can help it." She said.

"Its OK Kagome. Go ahead and sleep. I'm going to go check up on Rai and then go get something to eat. I'll see you when you wake up." I replied.

She nodded and before too long she fell asleep.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV**

I awoke to a baby crying and looked in front of me to see Miroku trying to hush little Mari while Sango was still asleep.

"Miroku…" I said quietly.

He jumped a little but looked over towards me. "Sorry Kagome did I wake you?" He asked.

"No you didn't, but little Mari has quite a set of lungs, how can Sango sleep through that? Anyway, how is Mari? Did they find out why she quit crying soon after her birth?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It turns out that the nurse that was helping Shippo didn't clear our her lungs with the suction thing as soon as she came out so she still had mucus in her, but they got it out quick and she is just fine now. On the other hand, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"A bit sore. Thirsty too. Possibly a little bit tired still, but I cant go back to sleep. Do you know where Inuyasha is?" I asked.

Miroku nodded. "He went to go check up on Rai again, he said he'd be back in a few minutes." He replied.

As if on cue, Inuyasha walked into the room and sighed. Looking over at me he realized I was awake and smiled. "I'm glad you're finally awake. It's close to noon already." He said.

"I slept that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, they gave you a bit of medication to make sure you slept well since you and Sango are in the same room. It looks like Sango's dose is working better than yours did though." He said chuckling.

"How is Rai?" I asked.

He sighed. "At first he was having a bit of trouble breathing. They thought that one of his lungs had collapsed, but thank Kami it didn't." He said. "They hooked him up to a breathing machine all last night and kept him monitored all throughout the night and a bit of this morning and they just informed me that he is breathing fine now and is good to come home with us tomorrow when you get relieved." He said.

"Thank god." I sighed.

He smiled and sat beside me on the hospital bed. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get them to have something brought in." He said.

I nodded. "I am a bit thirsty, can I have any sprite or anything? And maybe a little bit of lunch, though I would really like to have some fast food."

He laughed. "Well I can't get you any fast food things yet. But I can get you a bit of the cafeteria food and a cup of sprite and the tiny pieces of ice that you love."

I smiled back at him. "That would be nice." I replied.

He nodded and kissed me on the lips lightly. "I'll be back. I love you." He said before standing.

"I love you too." I said as he left the room.

Not even five minutes after he left a nurse brought Rai into the room. I looked up at her with concern and she smiled at me. "Everything is fine. He's just not sleeping too well in there with all of the other babies, with him being a half demon his poor little sensitive ears probably cant handle the ruckus." She said picking him up out of his bed and placing him in my arms. I smiled down at him and held him close. "So Mrs. Takahashi, have you and Mr. Takahashi decided on what to name him yet?" She asked taking out the birth certificate with his little feet prints already placed on it.

"Yes, we have." I replied.

She nodded and got a pen and sticky note out to write his name down on. "Okay shoot." She said.

"Rai Mareo Takahashi." I said. After spelling out each name, the nurse looked at me thankfully and left the room.

* * *

The door opened again a few minutes later, and I looked up smiling expecting for it to be Inuyasha returning with my lunch, but instead, it was the last person on earth I ever wanted to see. It was the kinky-hoe herself…and in tow with her was her son.

"Where is Inu-baby?" She asked as I sat there in shock, holding Rai closer to me so Kikyo couldn't get her slutty hands on him.

* * *

_**Yes I know you probably hate me from leaving off in that spot. But hey she had to make her appearance some time or another, and what a wonderful time for her to show up when Kagome just had Rai and Inuyasha was gone. What kind of shit will she give Kagome this time? She won't do anything to hurt Rai will she? What does Miroku think about the scene before him? Will Inuyasha come back in time? All good questions for you all to think about and hate me for making you wait until the next chapter, MWAHAHAHAHA. You all love me don't lie XD. I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I'M KIND OF IN A RUSH TO GET THIS DONE I HAVE AN ENGLISH PROJECT TO FINISH BY TOMORROW MORNING............. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Until next time… --Paige;**_


	21. Im So Sorry

Hey everyone…. I'm so sorry that this isn't an update on all of my stories, even though that would be really nice I bet since I haven't been on in so long. But anyway, I was reading through all of my stories the other day and I found that they absolutely sucked ass and so I'm going to be remaking all of them one at a time starting with Love In Return. I will have the new chapter up by tonight. I hope you guys follow along with me!


End file.
